


GAMBLE

by FaeryBlue



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Frisk, Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bully Sans, Dark Sans, First Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, Mettaton - Freeform, Multi, Papyrus - Freeform, Possesive Sans, Rude sans, Soft Sans, Soulmates, Stalking, Surface world, Tsundere, Undertale AU, Undyne - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Yandere, bad boy really wants to be good, fate?, flufftale, human x monsters, papyrus is a little angel, sans is snas, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryBlue/pseuds/FaeryBlue
Summary: “..Do you think that even the worst person can change?That everyone can be a good person, if they just try..?Lately, I don’t know what ‘GOOD’ even is anymore.. “





	1. Blue Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> This is my first Fic here on AO3, I was reading over some old stuff I wrote a long time ago, and got the idea to put the ideas together into this story! I hope it’s a fun read! Let me know what you think! Enjoy! ^__^b
> 
> -F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has just moved to the city, where she and many other humans are learning to live with monsters from the Underground. Everything is going great until she meets Sans. :-)

* * *

“Urk..” Frisk sat up in bed abruptly. Her alarm clock had vibrated so violently that it once again had fallen off the bedside table onto the floor.  

 _How_ _annoying_.

It was already jittering it’s way across the floor by the time she finally swung her legs over the bed to retrieve it.

 **Thump** ** **Thump** ** **Thump** ** Nearly as soon as Frisk switched off her clock, three very light knocks are heard on her bedroom door. Rubbing her eyes Frisk walks over to the door. Standing there, er.. floating? Hovering? —at the door was the shy but ever pleasant Napstablook.

Standing there silently for a moment, still half awake, Frisk was deep in thought..Though Frisk had only moved in a month and a half ago, Napstablook had somehow taken a liking to her.. well she hoped that Napstablook had. Truthfully **Backsterville** was an expensive city to live in. She had spent all summer back home,  saving every cent she earned from working odd jobs here and there.

Every week Frisk got paid she would tuck away as much as possible. And yet, despite all this hard work, it was dissapointing to see the lackluster sum she had come up with after all those long shifts. Frisk mentally kicked herself for not saving up sooner. She should have more money right? Maybe if she’d just— A slight blush came across her cheeks as she realized how rude she must seem.

Standing there like a zombie for what seemed like minutes.

“Sorry.. guess I’m still half awake!” Frisk tried to chuckle.

Napstablook swayed a little in the entrance way. And frisk was unsure if she should consider this a shrug, or if Napstablook was simply listening to the music from the large headphones or their head.. _Well_.. maybe not, after all they didn’t appear to be connected to anything.

Ever since she had moved in. Napstablook had taken to knocking on her door every morning. Almost exactly when her alarm would go off. To—Well..she guessed to say good morning. After all, the landlord had told her they were the only two tenants in the entire building. As more and more people _and_ Monsters came to the city, the more frequently apartment complexes seemed to be popping up.

And in this part of town—the older and less managed side— it was clear that landlords favored their more populated higher grossing properties. But Frisk was just happy to have a roof and four walls. Even if at times they seemed no more sturdy or thick than cardboard boxes.

Napstablook did a small spin, looked at Frisk, to the clock on her wall, and the back to Frisk.

 _Shit. I’m going to be late!!_ Frisk turned to glance at the clock, confirming her fears.

Frisk shot an apologetic look at Napstablook and waved.

”If y-you’ll excuse me. I should get ready for work, I didn’t realize it was so late, Napstablook.”

Napstablook who Frisk figured was one of the most understanding people—er..Monsters—she’d ever met, simply nodded a bobbed up and down a bit.

Frisk decided that was a sort of sign language for a “See Ya Later” Frisk smiled closing the door gently, before proceeding to tear through her dresser. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Fuck_!! 

_Where is it?? I just did laundry!!?!_

Everything that Frisk had so painstakingly folded and organized the other day was now thrown around her room. _Ugh_. _This_ _is_ _what_ _I_ _get_ _for_ _cleaning_ _up_. _Can’t_ _find_ _anything!!_

Then, there at the bottom was her work uniform. And with a sigh Frisk pulled the dress over her head. It had definitely shrunk a bit. Normally the blue frock hung a little below the knees, now it reached mid thigh. Frisk hastily threw her apron and headband she wore for her job into her messenger bag and began searching her closet for a pair of clean stockings.

Quickly pulling on her tights and boots Frisk dashed out of her room and down the hall forgetting the bag in her haste. Luckily work is only two blocks away from home, but looking at her watch she finds she is already fifteen minutes late.

Frisk rounds the corner and nearly crashes into a purple bat monster carrying two heavy looking crates under each arm. Frisk manages to move aside in time,  but not before receiving a shrill earful from the angry man. 

 Sweaty and a bit winded Frisk finally arrives 17 minutes and 35 seconds late..The Tall Blue Rabbit has his back turned to her and Frisk is thankful he seems busy wiping the counter down to notice her less than graceful entrance. Though thick blue hair covered his  body, Frisk noticed how the muscles in his shoulders move through his yellow shirt as he vigorously goes about his work.

 _Parts of him seem so.. so human._ Frisk wonders silently watching him a moment.

 _Or_.. _maybe_ _are_ _humans_ _like_ _monsters_?

He turns and despite it being only her first week and her being late to her second shift he gives her a genuine smile. Allowing his large white buck teeth to show. His long rabbit ears perk up and he seems, honestly happy to see her. Frisk feels her cheeks warm. And glances at the ground a moment. Feeling shame at being late, and the thought of dissapointing such a nice boss like the Nice Cream Guy.. well it didn’t sit right with her.

Frisk fidgeted a moment, smoothing her dress down around her before walking over to him.

“G’Mornin’ Frisk.” He smiled closing one eye in a playful knowing wink.

“Good morning, Sir.” Frisk said quietly, trying to return his easy smile. She quickly turned picking up a rag to start wiping down the tables of the small cafe.

”Ah! Frisk, no need to clean now. We actually won’t open for ‘nother few hours.. actually.” He began searching for something in the pocket of his red trousers.

”—Actually was wondering if you could run a few errands for the shop today..” he retrieved a small folded piece of paper and pressed it into Frisk’s hands.

“Sure thing.” Frisk allows a small smile to appear on her face. Her original fear that NCG would be angry with her.

 _Honest_ _mistake_.. _I_ _just_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _more_ _careful_ _to_ _get_ _up_ _on_ _time_.. _no_ _more_ _sleeping_ _through_ _my_ _alarm_.

Frisk turned on her heel to start her morning work. “Ah one more thing, Frisk!” NCG smiles, a playful light shining in his eyes.

“Uhm.Yes sir?” Frisk swallows. Oh boy, here it comes. Frisk _hated_ confrontation. Even if it was her fault.. it made her feel hot. And her body trembled so much that her voice came out in squeaky murmurs. That embarrassment was too much to bear, and god forbid if her throat started to burn and she begin to cry. The thought alone was enough to make her face start to burn again and—-

“Proper uniform.” He said simply, leaning against the counter with arms crossed. Frisk looked wide eyed patting the top of her hair.

 _Oh_ _shit_. _I_ _forgot_ _my_ _headband_!! _My_ _bag_. _I_ _must_ _have_ _left_ _it_ _behind_   _in my hurry._

“Seems you got dressed in rather big rush this morning.” The Nice Cream Guy raised a fuzzy eyebrow.

“Yeah..er..” _Damn_ _it_. Frisk didn’t think her face could get any redder.

”Lucky for you, I always have back up uniforms.” NCG smiled triumphantly. “One sec~!” No sooner did he dash around the corner into the back room did he return handing Frisk the small bundle that was her apron and headdress.

Frisk stood there a moment as her boss looked at her expectantly but still with a pleasant look on his face.

 _God_ , _this_ _guy_ _is_   _always_ _smiling_.

”Just excuse me one moment.” Frisk dashed into the staff room. Which was no more than a small room adjacent to the back storage room. A small table a few chairs and a mirror on the wall were the only furnishings it had. It was just an apron and a headband. But somehow.. it was still awkward to put them on in front of her new Boss.

Frisk slipped the straps over head and tried her best to crane her neck, to tie the apron behind her waist. Next. The headband. Which was well.. decidedly her least favorite part of her job..Frisk had always thought of herself as fairly reserved and plain person. Hardly wanting to dress up or call extra attention to herself.. and yet.. bills had to be paid and school would be starting soon..

..So today she stood wearing a very cute dress, an equally cute apron, and a cutesy headband with two blue _fuzzy_ bunny ears. She looked in the mirror and grimaced..Well, it could be worse.. and if she was being honest the dress itself was actually pretty uucute. But the ears..

 _Definitely_   _inconspicuous_.

 However Telling your 5’ 7” Blue rabbit employer, that you find large blue rabbit ears ridiculous looking is probably not the best move. Frisk tried a smile, and straightend up in the mirror. 

When Frisk came back into the front of the store NCG was still standing by the soda fountain at the bar. He had his arms crossed and seemed to be deep in thought. When he saw Frisk he blinked a moment before his smile spread slow and easy over his face.

”You look great kid.” He said handing Frisk a pack with another playful wink. 

_Geez. Wish he wouldn’t do that. What’s with this guy?!_

Frisk swallowed feeling another blush creep over her face. Taking the pack she smiled meekly before rushing out of store.

Her stomach all in knots now, Frisk’s face burned all the way to the grocery store.


	2. Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra extra! Sans is a butthead, read all about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second Chapter! Introducing more characters! :) Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -F

 

Frisk was relieved when the cool air of the supermarket met her still flushed face. She looked around and grabbed a basket from the front of the store. With just a brief glance she was dismayed to find the store very busy with both Monster and Human patrons. Frisk felt a few curious glances on her as she pulled the list out of her apron.

 _You can do this Frisk. In and out._ _Just_ _grab_ _the_ _stuff_ _on_ _the_ _list_. _Don’t_ _think_ _about_ _anything_ _else_.

The store was of course one of the few grocery shops still open in this part of the city, so naturally even on a weekday morning it was busy. 

“Should be easy enough.”

Frisk loved grocery shopping. And soon despite it being crowded she began to relax.  _Not_ _so_ _bad_. _I_ _can_ _do_ _this_ _see_? Nearly everything on the list checked off except for...Lavander and Rose Extract? Hmm. 

She’d checked nearly every aisle and circled the store 3 times. But they seemed to be out.

“Excuse me ..uhm—Miss..” a gentle voice came from behind her. Frisk turned looking down slightly to meet a pair of  eyes  greatly enlarged by a pair of thick spectacles.

“Oh.” Frisk wasn’t sure if she spoke aloud or not. She had been so deep in thought again, she wondered how long this small yellow monster had been behind her.

They both stood there a moment, each seeming to be curiously checking out the other. 

After a moment the small yellow Monster spoke again in a quivering voice. 

“It’s.. uhm. Well it’s just like you seem to be looking for.. something— I wan- can I help at all?” The monsters eyes moved around rapidly as she spoke. Her big eyes never meeting Frisk’s,  It was clear she was nervous. Judging  by the uniform she was wearing she was a worker here.

“Why uhm, yes.” Frisk smiled finding her voice. “ I could use some help, I can’t seem to find Lavender or Rose extract here in the shop.”

The yellow Monster adjusted her glasses and looked thoughtful for a moment.“Well,” she began quietly. “It’s not something we sell here anymore.. it’s k-kinda oldfashioned for use in recipes these days and—and well most shops even, in the newer part of town probably..don’t have it anymore.” Her words came out in bursts and Frisk thought she detected a slight stutter in her speech.

Frisk let out an audible sigh.

 _Damn_. _Now_ _what_?

She really didn’t want to dissapoint her boss twice in one day...Maybe someone else would knowa place that might have it..

”S-sorry..” the little monster spoke. Looking at the ground again.Frisk furrowed her brows, trying to give the monster a reassuring smile.

  _Guess_ _she’s_ _even_ _more_ _shy_ _than_ _me_.

“It’s not your fault.. uhm..” Frisk peered over the monsters folded arms. Her name tag was only partly visible.

“Thank you for your help Alp-?” Frisk 

The monsters eyes widened for a second.

“I—oh, Alphys my, my name’s Alphys.”

Frisk returned the small smile that tugged at the corner of Alphys’ mouth. She had never heard a name like hat before. And she thought a moment of Napstablook and her boss the Nice Cream Guy—well, what even was his real name? Surely that wasn’t it? Now Alphys.

 _Wonder_ _if_ _all_ _Monsters_ _have_   _such_   _interesting_ _names_.

Alphys turned and seemed to start walking away when, she stopped mumbled something to herself and walked back up to Frisk.

”Do You have, uhm a piece of paper..?”

Frisk blinked and reached into her apron for the shopping list. Alphy’s hesitated a moment then took it, she brandished a black pen and began to scribble something down quickly.

“H-here.” She adjusted her glasses again, handing Frisk back the paper in a slightly trembling hand.

“That’s the address of a few.. places maybe you can—Find those extracts.. I—i don’t know for sure but they might still be in business..”

She trailed off playing with the pen in her hands nervously.

”Thank you so much Alphys. I really appreciate this help. I’m kind of new here, so thank you.” Frisk smiled and extended a hand towards the shy yellow Monster. Alphy’s mouth quivered up again into a half smile.

 “Nice to meet you—uhm?” She tilted her head a bit.

”Oh. Frisk. My name’s Frisk. Nice meeting you.”

“Frisk.” Alphy’s repeated the name softly. “I’ve never met a human with a name like that..”

——————————-

 _Damn_ , _all_ _this_ _together_ _is_   _heavy_.

Frisk grumbled as she slipped the backpack straps over her shoulders. She prayed nothing would get too squished before she got back to work. Walking would be slower now too. Frisk made a mental note to save up for a bicycle, as she headed in the direction of the first address on the paper Alphys had written down.

 _Not_ _too_ _far_. _That’s good._

Glancing at her watch. Frisk figured if she was lucky she could make it back within half an hour. No sweat. Maybe today was turning around? And with that thought, Frisk began to hum quietly to herself under her breath. She could have almost skipped. And she would have if she hadn’t been carrying 20 pounds of fruit in her pack, and if a figure hadn’t appeared in her path. Frisk looked up to see several figures ahead.

They had their backs turned to her, some of them crouched, they all seemed to be crowded around something up ahead that Frisk couldn’t see. Their cheers and shouts grew louder as Frisk slowly continued down the sidewalk. Heart thumping loudly in her ears, she began to panic. Oh no. Should she cross? Maybe it was one of the many gangs that populated this “ _wrong_ _side_ ” of town.

Frisk shuddered at the thought. Groups of monsters _or_ humans— _strangers_. Who liked to do what? Stay out late, smoke and drink and steal and fight— at this point Frisk had completely stopped walking. She was now only standing about 12 feet from them. From the looks and shapes of them, they all appeared to be monsters. But it was hard to be sure.

And— what were they doing? She was now closer, yet still couldn’t see. Her curiosity was getting the best of her despite her fear. Almost as if a magnet were pulling her to that spot, she gripped the straps of the backpack tightly. Another round of whooping and yelling as something within the circle seemed to happen.

Firsk swallowed hard.

 _Time_ _to_ _go_ , _before_ _they_ _notice_ _you_ _kid_.

Frisk was just about to back away slowly when. A tall figure glanced over his shoulder slicking his hair back with a hand. His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as a smirk grew on his face.. he almost looked human.. He had dazzling white teeth, not long or razor sharp—they looked human. And despite him looking so mean right now, Frisk thought he was actually quite beautiful. 

 _Shit_.

He seemed to look through Frisk with that glare he shot her. Without taking his eyes off of her, he nudged the Monster next to him who in turn looked over stopping his triumphant yell. The group, almost all at once grew quiet. And now there were six pairs of curious and decidedly unfriendly and unwelcoming eyes staring at Frisk.

The tall black haired monster stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to face Frisk. 

“Well fellas, what do ya ‘spose we got here?” 


	3. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is on errands, however her task has led her to the wrong part of town. She finds herself in the midst of a dice game thrown by a group of monsters.  
> All seem curious and suspicious of the oddly dressed human, as Frisk finds herself with nowhere to run. 
> 
> Also Sans is snas

A few of the monsters snickered. Frisk was frozen in fear and shock, her eyes were unable to leave the more humanoid looking monster’s.

“Looks like a rabbit.”

He spoke in a sing song voice, after looking Frisk up and down. Now that he stood closer Frisk could see the hard grey look of his skin. So he really was one of them, not a human. He had a small metal panel on his face, and several bolts above his eyebrow..But.. Was he even a monster? He looked more like an android, and Frisk thought she heard a slight mechanical sound when he moved closer.

 

“I ain’t ever seen a rabbit that looked like that.” A sharp voice came, abruptly pulling Frisk from her thoughts. 

 A tall blue skinned monster with shark like teeth, stepped forward with folded arms. She had a shaved head except for a long scarlet ponytail that swayed over her shoulder when she laughed.

”Well, I sure as hell ain’t seen no rabbit in this part of town before.” She continued her yellow eyes boring into Frisk’s.

Frisk couldn’t help at stare, though this was entirely the wrong move. Over one eye she wore a dark eyepatch. The other visible eye was yellow with a large black pupil. Her mouth was now set in a hard sneer, and Frisk could see she seemed to have a scar on her chin.

”Ya looking at something _Human_ ?” She snapped. All traces of cruel humor gone with her scowl Frisk merely shook her head vigorously from side to side. Causing the rabbit ears to flop around her head. 

 This seemed to strike the group as humourous because several of them snickered again. The tall blue... fish woman looked away annoyed.

 _Clearly_ _I_ _have_ _made_ _an_ _enemy_.

Frisk noted, determined not to look over again, in fear of offending her further.

“ **Pretty** **cute** **for** **a** **rabbit**.” A different voice called out. Frisk tried to look past the two looming monsters to see where it had come from. 

He was much shorter and stouter than many of the others. He raised his head, but much of his face was cast in shadow from the baggy hood he wore. It was only when he raised a boney hand to push back his hood, that Frisk realized he too was a Monster. 

He grinned a bright boney grin, causing the sides of sockets to turn up slightly. Frisk stood staring into the deep dark sockets, suddenly felt a tremble go through her entire body. And yet, his expression wasn’t exactly unfriendly. In fact his smile could be described as pleasant.

Another cold chill rippled from the top of her head down through her feet. 

“ **Ya**   **Wanna** **play** **with** **me..?** ”

Frisk stood numbly. Wanting to run. Wishing she had just headed back to the Nice Cream store and told her boss she was sorry that two items were missing off the list.The silence that followed was so still that when the Blue fish woman clicked her lighter to light a cigarette the sound was sharp in Frisk’s ears.

Pretty cute for a rabbit

“ ‘ **Cause**.. **I** **wanna** **play** **with you.”**

The voice remained cool and dangerously low. The Skeleton took a few steps forward until he was standing only a foot or two from Frisk.

 

Frisk found herself staring up into the two eyesockets of a grinning skeleton. A skeleton that despite being considerably shorter than the rest, was still two heads taller than Frisk. He blinked and Frisk swore she glimpsed something glowing where eyes should have been, but it only lasted a second.

Frisk took a half step back, without thinking. As if her body’s instincts were finally kicking in.

 _Run_.

 _This_ _is_ _the_ _part_ _where_ _you’re_ _supposed_ to _drop the fucking backpack and run away. Don’t look back until you’re home. Screw work. Boss would definitely be understanding when you explain this to him._

Frisk cursed her trembling legs for betraying her when she needed them most.

“ **No** **need** **to** **be** **scared** **little** **bunny**..” the skeleton’s smile seemed to grow wider. His voice was now soft but had a mocking tone to it. Like he was in on some private joke.

The trembling in her legs grew worse. _What’s_ _going_ _on_? _My_ _body_ _is_ — _it’s_ _like_ _I_ _can’t_ _even_ _move_.. _is_ _he_ _doing_ _this_?

”I’m.. _not_ scared.” Frisk wasn’t sure how, or why. But those words suddenly blurted out of her mouth. Not sounding very convincing when produced from trembling lips.

“Ha. She’s shaking like a leaf!” The black haired monster flipped his hair back with a toss of his head. He shot a smug smile at Frisk. Frisk wanted to refute this, but it was pretty obvious she was terrified.

”It’s _SO_ cute~” 

Frisk wasn’t even  sure she could run at this point.

“ **So** , **ya**   **Wanna** **play?** ”

The blue hooded skeleton said, catching the two shining die he tossed up in the air with one hand. The other was reaching in his pocket for something.

 _Oh_ _god_. _He’s_ _probably_ _got_ _a_ _knife_ _a_ _gun_ _or_ —

It was a cup.

”What’s that for?” Frisk wondered aloud.

Frisk was so dumstruck that she hadn’t noticed the Black haired monster circle behind her and begin to pull on her backpack.

”I smell something good!! Hey, what’cha got in here human?” nearly knocking Frisk off her feet as he began to paw at her pack.

”Hey! Get out of there!” Frisk was surprised by the own anger in her voice, as she pulled back against the monsters grasp.

“ _Feisty_. Ooh, I love that~” He growled seductively. He pulled once more ripping the straps off completely, Frisk landed roughly on her bottom. Now the entire group of Monsters  all towered over her, and she sat there a moment stunned while the Black haired one fished around in her rucksack.

”Whoa!” He cried triumphantly dumping the contents onto the sidewalk alongside Frisk.

” _Well?! What_  is it Mettaton?” The impatient voice of the  tall blue woman came from over his shoulder.

Mettaton, picked up a bunch of grapes. “I’m really not sure.” He sniffed it. “It’s—some kind of food I think!”

His eyes widened as a hungry gleam came into his eyes. His earlier aloof and cool persona discarded in his delight.

“I want to try it!”

“Me too, I’m starving!!” Called a few other Monsters who had previously been hanging in the background. Mettaton plucked a single grape from the bunch, inspecting it, turning it this way and that in his hand.

” **Let** **me** **see** **it**.” The cool voiced skeleton spoke up. Without looking Mettaton threw it over his shoulder, deftly the skeleton did his own similar inspection before opening his mouth and dropping the grape in. He chewed once, then again before swallowing. His eyes widened in surprise. Then that easy smile returned to his face, bigger this time.

” **Damn**. **It’s** **delicious**.” By this time the entire group of monsters had rushed over so quickly to the pile of fruit so quickly that Frisk hardly had time to avoid getting trampled.

 _Geez_ _Haven’t_ _they_ _ever_ _had_ _fruit_ _before_?Frisk wondered, watching helplessly as they devoured her bosses’s groceries.

 _What_ _do_ _monsters_ _usually_ _eat_? Frisk hadn’t exactly ever been close enough to a monster to ask..In less than five minutes not a peel or rind could be found. All the monsters had devoured everything. Except for him. Frisk could see the skeleton’s form out of the corner of her eye, but resisted stealing a look at him.

Sans looked over at the slightly disheveled human that sat a few feet away with a bewildered expression on her face. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and the rabbit ears sat a bit crooked on her head. (Why was she even wearing those anyway?)

She was still watching the others closely, and he could sense fear on her. If he looked closely he could see her trembling only slightly.

 **So**. **Cute**.  He thought.

 **Bet** **she’d** **be** **fun** **to** **play** **with**.

And yet.. something nagged at Sans. She was human. And humans were tricky. Still—He wanted to get a little closer, he wondered what her soul looked like. If she was this beautiful on the outside, would her soul be the same?

Sans stuck his hands back into his pockets, and smiled when she finally dares to look over at him. When their eyes met, he gave her a wink, to which she quickly turned her head away shrinking back a bit.

 **Hmm**. **A**   **Timid** **human**.

Well she seemed to be harmless.  _Soft_. She would be completely at his mercy If he decided to be cruel. And right now, she was probably concocting any number of nightmareish things she thought they may do to her.

 **Don’t** **worry** , **Rabbit**. **They** **won’t** **eat** **you.**

He watched her pull her dress down over herself, as far as she could. Her thighs looked soft and warm.

.. **Well..** **I** **still** **might**.. 

Looking over at the others Sans felt a pang of jealousy pulse through his soul. Mettaton was watching her too. 

 _Closely_.

His usual cocky smirk gone. In fact his face was softer, thoughtful. He didn’t seem to be listening to what Undyne was saying at all.

Mettaton was a lot of things. A stuck up asshole for one. And although He had earned quite a reputation in this city for being just that— he was also known for his “talents”

Mettaton had a thing for breaking hearts. And if Sans could be seen as a bit flirty, Mettaton was a lecherous wolf.

And what better heart to break, than a humans?

 **A** **challenge** **then**..

 **Fine** **I’ll** **Play, heh.**

Things had been pretty boring as of late. This might be just the thing to liven up things.

 “Sans!!” Undyne shouted, snapping Sans out of his train of thought.

Sans looked over to Undyne who was pointing down the street.

“There she goes!”

 **Damn** **it**. **Running** , **are** **you** **rabbit**? **Just** **fine**. **We** **can** **play** **that.**..

Sans watched  as the girl rounded the corner, she seemed to be running with all her might.

“You gonna chase after her?” Undyne smirked giving Sans a knowing look.

Damn, why did she always have to be so damn observant. He had barely spoken to her and Undyne was already trying to make something out of nothing. Sans tosses the dice from one hand to the other, shrugging silently. Determined to feign disinterest.

Sans noticed Mettaton was nowhere to be seen. Another spark of jealousy tugged at him. Gripping the dice firmly in his hand he slowly started down the street. 

**Let the game begin..**

 

 


	4. No Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me, i’m going to work hard to continue to produce regular chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- F

Frisk swore she had never run faster in her life.

Slowing only when she reached the more populated and familiar parts of downtown. When she reached the Nice Cream store front her boss was just unfolding a ladder to begin repainting the sign that hung above his store. He smiled and raised a hand to wave to frisk, but seeing her messy hair, and soiled uniform his hand paused in the air.

A look of confusion and worry came over his face. He hopped down from a the ladder and walked over to her quickly. Frisk was missing her rabbit headband,and had a run in her stockings.Upon further inspection, she appeared to be okay. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it,when he saw the tears begin to run down her cheeks.

Poor kid.

He took her in and sat her down. Gave her a glass of water, and a few tissues. He asked her if she was alright, if she needed him to call someone?

She said there was no one to call.

What did she mean by that? No one to call? Did she not have any family? Friends nearby?  And the thought greatly disturbed him.

He tried an easy smile, but it his lips trembled.

Sitting on a stool on the other side of the bar, he waited patiently for Frisk to speak. He wasn’t sure if she would want to talk to him about it, and he thought that was just fine.. and he was just about to tell her so, when she  began to speak.

“I’m sorry. I just feel like today has been a total screw up.” She spoke softly, her voice still sounded strained from crying.

“I’m not usually like this I promise.. it’s just been well—“ a sob cut her voice off as she sat huddled in the bar stool.

She looked so small.

“There, there.” He offers her a smile, with a gentle pat on the head.Frisk momentarily flinches, and he wonders if he has crossed the line. But she soon leans in, the touch seeming to soothe her.

_Just didn’t cry anymore, kid. Please._

“Frisk. I don’t want you to worry about your job here, or anything like that today—“ Truthfully he felt guilty sending her on an errand like that on her first week. After all she _had_ , just moved there. Surely it was easy to get lost

”..H-hey. You’re doing great, you know that?” Frisk looked up at him, with tears still in her eyes.

“It’s pretty tough moving to a new city, especially by yourself. And hell, you’re still just a kid.”

He smiled with a playful wink. Handing her another tissue, Frisk blew her nose.

“I’m really glad you’re here Frisk. It’s great to have help, and I’m looking forward to getting to know you.”

“R-really?” She looked hopeful.

”Of course.” His eyes softened.

”I’ll give you a bit of time to yourself. When you’re ready I’ll out front painting.

“Okay.” Frisk smiles.

 _He’s_ _a_ _nice_ _boss_. _No_ , _a_ _nice_ _person_.

NGC, really seemed to care. And Frisk definitely felt lucky on more than one account today so far.

“Boss?..”

”Hm?” NGC turns from the door.

“Do you mind if I know your real name? I mean.. it’s just I’m not sure what to call you..”

”Oh!” NCG seems almost bashful in his response now. “Why, my name ? It’s Salem.”

“Apologies for seeming so formal before.”

>>>>>>>>>>>

Firsk watches Salem a few minutes, he’s diligently setting to work on the store’s sign. He looks so focused and it seems that everything, any task is treated with the upmost respect and care.

_A guy like that..Is really admirable._

Frisk blushes, remembering how he had looked at her and said such kind things

 _I’m_ _looking_ _forward_ _to_ _getting_ _to_ _know_ _you_..

_I-isn’t that the kind of things someone says after a first date or something?_

Frisks face was again on fire, but a warm  bubbling feeling brewed inside of her. Making her feel giddy.

 _You’re being stupid_. _He’s just being kind. There’s really no reason to think he’s flirting with you._

She frowned staring into the glass of iced water. Ice.

_Like that light I saw in his eyes. What was with that anyhow?_

Frisk was glad Salem didn’t press her about what happened. It would be too embarrassing and too weird to explain.

 **Ya Wanna** **play?**

His voice still rung in her ears. It made her feel sick to her stomach and in her mind it sounded so close, _too_ close.

**Cause I wanna play with you..**

_What did he even mean by that.. and who were they?_

Frisk shook the incoming and very unwelcomed thoughts from her mind.

_Who cares?? I’m just glad I made it back without too much trouble._

The door opened with a jingle, causing Frisk to swivel the stool around.

”Heya Frisk, someone dropped this off for you.” Salem stood at the door with a large paper bag folded into his arms.

“For me?” He nodded, handed it her. Frisk was surprised to find the contents quite heavy.

”Well, what is it?” Salem laughed his ears perking up.

_No way it’s all the fruit from the grocery store why—_

”Heh, no kidding.” Salem grinned.

“..Salem, who dropped this off??” Frisk couldn’t think of anyone who would have, or could have known where she worked.

 _Unless_...Panic shot through Frisk as she though of the impossible. _Unless one of them knew.  D-did they follow me here?! No way! Wait, what’s this..?_

Folded up inside the bag was a note...

 

...After she ran away he had found the piece of paper, it was crumpled up on the ground. The others didn’t notice him quickly pick it up and stuff it into his pocket. Sans wasn’t exactly sure why he did this, Undyne and the others had already found interest in something else further down the street anyhow.

One of them tried to call him over again, see if he wanted to play another game. And why, any other time he’d love to. His hands would twitch impatiently waiting for his turn to throw the dice.

But today... He had a different game in mind to play..So he bid the others farewell and walked down the street like usual. Only when he turned the corner and was out of sight, did he steal a look at whatever it was on the tiny paper.

Sans chuckled.

“ **See you soon Blue Bunny”**

 


	5. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Hope you guys like, kinda fluff and filler chapter. But hope you’re enjoying so far!
> 
> Already working on the next! Stay tuned!
> 
> -F

Salem was looking curiously into the bag of fruit on Frisk’s lap. Frisk took out the small note, confused. _Guess_ _I’ll_ _see_ _what_ _it_ _says.._

 **Think** **we** **might** **have** **had** **a** **bit** **of** **a** **misunderstanding** **earlier**.

 **I** **mean** **you** **no** **harm**. **I** **hope** **this** **makes** **it** **up** **to** **you**.

 **See** **you** **around** **Bunny**.

- **Sans**

( XXX) XXX-XXXX 

 _Sans_.. _Sans_? _I_ _don’t_ _think_ _I_ _know_ _anyone_ _named_ — _wait_. _HIM_??

Frisk felt another chill go through her, remembering how he had looked at her. His eyes sockets, so deep and hollow looking. Yet she had still felt his gaze on her.

Sans, the skeleton.

His voice came into her mind again, sending multiple chills throughout her. _Why_ , would _he_ bother to do something like this?

 _Is_ , _he_ _really_ _sorry_ , _or_ _is_ _this_ _some_ _kind_ _of_ _trick_...

 **Wanna** **play?**

 **Cause** **I** **wanna** **play** **with** **you**..

 _He’s_ _A_ _liar_. Her subconscious hissed. _He’s_ _dangerous_. _You_ _saw_ _how_ _they_ _looked_   _at_ _you_. _They_ _didn’t_ _want_ _friends_ _Frisk_. _Don’t_ _be_ _a_ _fool_.

Frisk felt. Well, she wasn’t sure exactly. Embarrassment from earlier had turned to anger. What are they trying to do? She crumpled the paper in her fist, before tossing it into the trash.

....Sans had spent the rest of the morning gathering everything off the list. Maybe if he did this, she would see that he wasn’t such a bad guy. In fact, the whole thing this morning had been just as weird for him as it had been for her—yeah— that was it.

He wrote his number on the bottom of the note, and circled it, that way she wouldn’t overlook it. Now all he had to do was wait... That’s how it went in the movies right?

Piece o’ cake.

Sans was _very_ paitient and more understanding that most monsters he knew. They may have looked at his laid back approach to life as laziness, but to Sans it was the key to success. Sitting back and watching, then l knowing when was the right time to make a move..Surely everything would work out for the best in the end, right?

No reason one had to fight fate.

But patience, no matter how much, could run out. And after practically waiting by the phone for a few days, Sans started to feel a shred of doubt. Time to make a move.

Guess that whole thing about movies was false. Even so..if _she_ wouldn’t come to him. He’d have to go hunting for his little rabbit.

Frisk would be lying if she hadn’t thought of Sans again after that first day. Though it had been a few days since their encounter on the street— truthfully no matter how busy she was, he would always find his way into her thoughts. His voice, his eyes on her, and that strange glow they cast.

It was as if she could still feel them on her. And this feeling followed her anywhere she went. It was in the way she avoided dark alleyways, and left on the light on her bedside table at night.  Frisk hated the affect he had on her. 

Sans’ eyes, that icy blue color, that had bore into her. He had looked through her. She never felt so exposed before. As if everything lay bare before his gaze..

 _What_ _exactly_ _had_ _he_ _seen_?

This thought above all perturbed her most. It felt different. No _she_ , felt different. Frisk couldn’t be sure why.. nothing truly had changed, and she looked no differen.. But there was something.

 _And_ _there’s_ _nothing_ _I_ _can_ _do_. She sighed.

“Frisk, you’ve done enough for today.”

Frisk snapped her head up, pulling herself from her thoughts. It was Salem, he was typing something into the cash register. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. Flashing his signature buck toothed grin. Even in the kind of mood she had been in, his smile made Frisk feel that bubbling warm feeling again.

“You sure, need any help closing up tonight Salem?”Frisk returned his smile, busying herself with putting away the last of the sorbet dishes.

”No, it’s alright, really. You have to study right?”

Frisk nodded. “Yeah, entrance exams are in a week.”

”I’ll be alright, see you tomorrow?” Salem closed the cash register and came to stand by Frisk. Frisk noted that he was close enough to touch. She wasn’t sure why, but she had the urge to reach out a hand to feel his blue fur. 

 _I_ ‘ _ll_ _bet_ _it’s_ _really_ _soft_.. _he_ _is_ _a_ _rabbit_ _after_ _all_..

Salem opened his mouth to say something, then closed it looking thoughtfully at Frisk. Their eyes met briefly, then he glanced over Frisk’s shoulder out the store front windows. Golden light filled the room, the sun was setting.

 _It’s_ _so_ _quiet_ _here_.. 

”Make sure you get home before dark Frisk..” he trailed off, his smile gone. He looked very seriously, it was a rare sight to see Salem without a goofy smile on his face.

Frisk nodded.

 _Is_ _it_ _just_ _me_ , _or_ _did_ _his_ _tone_ _just_ _change_? _I’ve_ _never_ _had_ _him_ _seem_ _so_ _stern_ _before_..

Salem turned back to the register, his eyes avoiding Frisk’s. Today it was too hard to fake another smile. He feared she may see right through it now.. And Sooner or later she would...

Frisk took off her apron and headband, tucking them into her messenger bag before heading out the door. She turned to wave good-bye to Salem, but there was no one there. She stood in an empty shop, alight in late afternoon sun...

With the sun sinking low in the sky, Frisk started down the street quickly. The days had gotten steadily warmer, but the nights were chilly. Somewhere in the distance, faint music could be heard, coming from an open window. Jazz.

Frisk stood still a long while, taking in all the miscellaneous sounds around her. The noise of the city seemed to surround her very soul. And for a moment, she felt a part of it. Almost as if she were just another piece in a great puzzle.. As if day by day, it was finally becoming home.

_Home._

_Everything is going to work out._

Frisk grinned to herself, turning the corner to towards home. 

 _I_ _will_ _do_ _my_ _best_. Frisk thought picking up her pace, feeling her heartbeat strong in her chest. _No_ _matter_ _what_ , _i’ll_ _never_ _give_ _up_. _Nothing_ _can_ _stop_ _me_ , _noth—_

Except the blue hooded skeleton, perched on her front stoop like a gargoyle. Though it was quite dark, Frisk could clearly see his ever present smile glowing in the dark. He raised his head, his smile growing wide as his eyes met hers.

Frisk felt her heart falter. His eyes glowing softly in the dim light, and again that blue flame flickered momentarily behind them. 

Frisk could feel time stop. All the noises of the city and it’s inhabitants that had previously been so loud and so vivid, now were completely muted. 

Nothing existed in that moment. But her and the glowing eyes skeleton named Sans.

 _Sans_.

All that could be heard was Frisk’s thundering pulse in her ears. 

The roaring sound of her blood rushing, was broken only by two words the grinning monster spoke.

“ **Hey** **Bunny**.”

...Grillby wrung his hands on the dish rag he held. Just where the fuck was he? Running late, happened to be one of San’s specialties—but 3 hours later? _That_ , and Papyrus didn’t know where he was either? At least the bar was dead tonight, Papyrus had already gone home an hour ago, and soon he’d probably call it a night himself.

Damn, good help was just too hard to find. Pouring himself a glass from one of the many taps, he pulled out a barstool for himself.

He leaned against the counter and looked out towards the street, the sky was quickly growing dark and clouds were moving in.

 _Rain_ ,  _soon_. He thought finishing off his glass.

“Sans.”

“Just what the hell am I going to do with him?”

 


	6. Diamond Girl—pt 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a cheater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads and the kudos! I’ll do my best to continue regular updates! Ch. 6 pt 2 should be up soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -F

 

After a moment of staring back at one another, Sans made the first move. He got up off the stoop slowly, and walked over to Frisk.

She really was something to look at, alright. And she was wearing that cute little dress again. 

“I’m not afraid of you..” she stammered, balling her fists up at her side. And though she looked him square in the eye, he could see how hard she was feigning bravery.

Sans savored the sound of her words in the silence. He took this opportunity to let his eyes wander over her form freely. He really liked what he saw.

**So cute.**

As he neared her, he noted how she bit her lip slightly to keep it from trembling.

**So _very_ cute.**

” **Not** _**afraid?**_ ” Sans raised a brow. She shook her head and gazed at the ground.

**Heh, just like a child. You really think I’m going to hurt you, don’t you?**

Sans took a step forward and bent down slightly so his mouth was at her ear.

“ **I** **can** **see** **you** _**trembling**_ , **though**..”

Frisk flinched, at his soft whisper in her ear. _So_ _close_. They were so close now, that Sans could feel the heat from her body. Could smell that soft sweet scent from her body lotion, or was it her shampoo? Whatever it was, it was heavenly.

Being so close to her, surrounded in her scent he felt  a pull in his groin. The feeling was so good and so overwhelming he had to shut his eyes tight a moment. He fought hard against the thought of grabbing a fistful of her soft brown hair. Sans knew he could have her whenever he liked. Could make her do what he willed of her, if he wanted...

... It would be so easy to take her right here and right now out here on the stoop. He wouldn’t even have to use magic. And that thought both terrified and aroused him further. Sans couldn’t deny that while he would never wish to hurt a single hair on her head, that somewhere deep inside himself he felt a primal hunger to act on his more dark and depraved thoughts.

This kind of stuff was too dangerous to be thinking about, while looking at a pretty little girl in the moonlight. Sans shook his head, and took a deep breath to pull himself from his dark thoughts.

 **God**. **What** **am** **I** **thinking**.

The girl was looking at him oddly, a mixture of caution and curiosity could be read on her face.

“ **Listen**.. **ah**. **I’m** **sorry** **for** **showing** **up** **here** **so** **sudden** **like** **this**.” Sans began, feeling her eyes on his face.

” **After** **that** **day, I really wanted to make it up to you.. you didn’t call.. so I guess I kinda got worried.. I guess I just wanted to see you again.” Sans scratched his head, it was his turn to flush, and his cheeks turned a light shade of blue.**

Frisk blinkedin surprise **.** _Make_ it _up_ _to_ _me_? _Worried? Wanted to see me again?_

_He.. wanted to see me again?_

Frisk felt a slight pang of something in her chest. His words, and his eyes, seemed to be sincere.

_Is he really telling the truth?_

“ **Heh** , **you** **know** **you** **got** **beautiful** **eyes** **right..?** ”

 **Damn it. Why** **can’t** **I** **talk** **right?** **Way** **to** **play** **it** **smooth** **Sans** , **you** **sound** **like** **a** **real** **idiot** **and** —

Did he see the ghost of a smile appear on her face just then?

Frisk’s fear had mostly subsided, and now she felt the warm feeling throughout her entire body. It was intoxicating, like the bubbling feeling she got when Salem smiled at her.

Sans could see that she was still a bit uncomfortable, but the small smile remained on her face. She looked away from him a lot, but every once in awhile her eyes would flicker up at him, sending shockwaves throughout San’s body.

 **Damn**.

It felt good. _Very_ good.

“ **Wanna** , **maybe** **go** **get** **dinner** **or** **see** **a** **movie** **sometime**..”Sans trailed off tilting his head slightly with his question.

_A movie ... dinner..is he really asking me out on a date right now? No way! What’s going on??_

Frisk was about to answer but hesitated..Well.. what was the harm of saying yes? He seemed Like he might be a nice person.. but she couldn’t think of _how_ exactly to respond. So far this night felt like a dream...

“ **Hey** , **how** **about** **this**..” Sans dug in his pocket and pulled out two _glowing_ dice. “ **If** **you** **roll** **higher** , **It’s** **a** **no**. **I won’t give you anymore trouble— if I roll higher I get one date. Just one date.”**

Frisk was unsure herself, why she took the wager. But somehow it made more sense that trying to come up with an answer to a very confusing skeleton.

_It’s Just one date, even if I lose._

_Fine. We’ll see who wins, Sans the skeleton._

_“_ _You roll first, Bunny.”_ Sans said, his smile growing as he handed her the dice. Frisk returned the smile easily.

_Alright, nothing to it surely. It’s all chance anyway._

She tossed the dice onto the sidewalk, they clattered before landing a few feet away.

“9!” Frisk beamed at Sans. Sans, shrugged and nodded in response.

 _This is so bizzarre.. But..I’m actually having fun._ Frisk thought watching Sans pick up the dice.

” **Not bad kid, guess I’ll go now.”**

It’d be too obvious to win with a perfect roll.. Sans tossed the dice, they bounced twice landing near Frisk’s feet.

**Well well.. up pops the devil..**

It was eleven.


	7. Diamond Girl—Part 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading so far! Here is part two! This chapter is going to be longer, so I have put it into three parts! I’m editing the next one right now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- F

Sans had nearly an hour to get ready. Tonight was very special, and as such he had done his best to ensure no interruptions. His old man hadn’t let him hear the end of it, skipping out on work last night had been a bad move—but necessary. How else was he gonna charm his little human and capture her heart?

Yes coming home late always had it’s price—And Papyrus had bombarded him with questions, almost immediately whenSans arrived back home.

‘What’s _that_? Sans smells like a _human_? What’s she like? Does she like spaghetti? Can we have a sleep over???’ Ect. Ect.

And countless other rapid fire questions came from hismuch taller, skeletal brother. Papyrus, Grillby and Sans had lived in the surface world now for several years—yet very few human patrons entered Grillby’s bar.

And as such, neither  Papyrus, nor Grillby or Sans had ever been close to a human. Sans only hoped that Frisk would be as excited to meet Papyrus as he was to meet her.

So tonight, Sans grimaced getting ready for his date with a human. His nerves were definitely showing, and he tried hard to swallow the butterflies that had persisted since asking Frisk out.

 **Damn** **it**.

Papyrus on the other hand, was busying himself with trying to look as elegant as possible.

“ _WHAT_ _ABOUT_   _THIS_ _ONE_   _SANS_?” Papyrus held up a _light_ purple scarf for his brother to inspect.

“ **You’re** **going** **to** **wear** _**just**_ **a** **scarf?** ”

” _NO_! _**NO**_! _I_ _WANT_ _TO_ _KNOW_ _IF_ _IT_ _GOES_ _WITH_ _THIS_ _OUTFIT_ _BROTHER_!”

“ **I** **like** **this** **one** **better**.” Sans smiled picking up a **dark** purple scarf.

” _SANS_ _THAT_ _ABSOLUTELY_ _CLASHES_! _IT_ _WILL_ _RUIN_ _THE_ _WHOLE_ _LOOK_!” Sans shrugged helplessly. 

“ _AH_!! _YOU’RE_ _NO_ _GOOD_ _AT_ _THIS_! _PERHAPS_ _I_ _SHOULD_ _JUST_ _WEAR_ _A_ _SUIT_!!” 

“ **You’re** **really** **getting** **into** **this**.”

” _OF COURSE! NOT ONLY AM I MEETING A HUMAN UP CLOSE FOR THE FIRST TIME. I AM ALSO MEETING A POSSIBLE MATE FOR MY BROTHER!”_

 **Possible** **_mate_**?

Sans, felt his face flush, and he turned away from papyrus. Sans had been so busy stressing about tonight, he hadn’t even considered that possibility. Well.. maybe he had. Needless to say he did hope something more would come from this night.. But it seemed so unlikely.

**Just one date right? That was the deal.**

**“** _HONESTLY SANS”_ Papyrus continued, 

_“YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME MORE NOTICE! HOW AM I TO SELECT THE MOST RAVISHING OUTFIT IN THIS TIMEFRAME??”_

**Glad he’s having fun.** Sans thought watching Papyrus marched quickly into his room. Sans sighed looking at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He turned one way, then the other. Fashion wasn’t his strong suit. He’d just have to charm her some other way. Then an idea came into his head as he glanced at the clock.

Time to go...

..Frisk looked at herself in the small mirror in her bedroom. She didn’t own much in her home, since she had only recently moved. Most of her belongings were still tucked into brown moving boxes. She dug through her limited wardrobe and finally pulled out two dresses.

One green the other a dark blue. She then laid them out on her bed to get a better look. After a moment of indecision Frisk threw on the green dress. She tried to do something with her hair, but after several attempts she decided to simply let it be.

** **Thump** ** **Thump**Thump**

Three light taps on the door. _Must_ _be_ _Napstablook_. Frisk walked over and opened the door, very surprised to be staring into the glowing eyes of Sans. He smiled at her shyly this time,  hands deep in his pockets as usual.

Sans’ eyes quickly widened as he took her in, it was all he could do to keep from reaching a hand out to try to touch her. 

That skin, that silky warm human skin..

She looked... _Amazing_. Just incredible. Her dress,being more of a cocktail style, came right above the knee. It was a soft emerald color that really made her skin glow. In fact,  in that first moment she opened the door and. he saw her again, his _heart_ was in his throat.

He wanted her.

And his craving was getting more and more dangerous..

 **Every** **time** **I** **see** **her**. **This** **feeling** **gets** **stronger**. **I** **gotta** **keep** **it** **cool**.. **or** **I** **might**.. **I** **might**...

Sans grimaced catching a glimpse of her unmade bed behind her.

 **Oh**. **Her** **_bed_**..

The things he _could_ and _would_ do to her if he so much as stepped over that threshold..A picture flashed vividly in his mind of himself straddling Frisk on that cute pink futon of hers.

Pinning her wrists down above her head and whispering nasty, filthy things to her. Telling her everything he was going to do to her, in vivid detail. He could feel her warm body writhing beneath him, unable to move. The look on her face would be so—

Sans could feel both his _soul_ and _heart_ pounding in his chest. And he wondered in slight delerium if she might be able to hear it as well.

**Say something damn it.**

“ **You** **look**... **amazing**.” San’s voice faltered a moment.

 **More** **than** **amazing**. Sans thought.

“Sans, thank you..” Frisk said, letting that pretty little smile pull at her lips.

**That’s it. Take it easy, Sans.**

“ **You**   **ready**?” Sans smiled easy, trying to avoid the sight of Frisk’s bed again.

”Lead the way.” Frisk smiled grabbing her bag.

 

..cont. in Part 3 


	8. Diamond Girl — pt 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is Part Three of the chapter! Thank you for reading, and for leaving feedback! I’ve been getting some fun ideas lately, so I look forward to writing them!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -F

Sans had kept himself up nearly all the night before, thinking of where he should take Frisk on their first date. And despite the pessimism of his subconscious he was determined not to screw it up. 

**First date, but hopefully not the last..**

Sans and Frisk walked side by side down the street, sometimes talking sometimes not. But even in the silence between conversation, it wasn’t awkward or forced. In fact, Sans could gather from how she talked and answered his questions that she was pretty smart, too.

Sans watched her closely, he loved to see her eyes get wide when they touched on a subject of particular interest. Or how her lips quivered resisting, a smile from a pun or cheesy knock-knock joke. And when she _did_ laugh. _Wow_. Sans felt a strange mix of pride and arousal flow throughout his chest. 

With this small human walking by his side, the skeleton was ridiculously happy.

Figuring he wasn’t  doing so bad at this whole dating thing, that by the time they had arrived to the restaurant Sans was feeling quite calm.  

Frisk told him she liked sushi, so Sans thought of about 10 restraunts this side of town that offered some type of sushi dish. After mentally weeding out the worst from the best, one place came to mind in particular. One of his buddies was even the head chef there, it was perfect.

But this was a Saturday night, and soon they found themselves at the back of a very long line leading to the small eatery.

 **Shit**. **Now** **what**?

Surely everywhere would be just as crowded tonight. Sans glanced over at Frisk, who still had a faint trace of a smile on her pretty lips.

”You know. It’s only 7, I’m not super hungry yet anyway. Would you like to walk around a bit more?” Firsk said glancing around at the growing line.

 **Well** **at** **least** **she**   **isn’t in a rush to back** **home**.

And if Sans was being completely honest, the idea of walking around some more with her in that sexy little dress— well _that_ was way more fun than sushi.

 **Heh**. **Dessert** **first?** **Alright**.

Sans noted a few lingering and curious stares as he grabbed her hand gently. He wanted everyone who looked to know she was with _**him**_. Tonight was his chance, and we’ll anyone who tried to screw it up for him.. 

Wouldn't be having too much fun, if they tried.

She looked over at him, startled, but didn’t try to pull away. In fact, she even smiled a little.

_His hand.. it’s actually warm.._

“ **Don’t** **want** **to** **lose** **you** **in** **this** **crowd** , **Bunny**.” Sans smiled pulling Frisk a little closer.

They walked a few paces away from the noisy lines of monsters and people. They walked away further down the sidewalk,  but there were still so many people out tonight.

 **Too** **many people out.**

“ **Listen**.. **Can** **I** **ask** **a** **favor?** ”

Frisk titled her head “Huh, what is it?”

” **My brother.. he’s well—he’s never met a human. And I promised him I’d introduce you guys..”**

There he went again blushing that deep blue color.

”.. **it’s**   **just for a bit. He won’t let me hear the end of it, if I take you home tonight without him getting to see you..”**

Frisk almost giggled at how bashful he seemed now, Sans was now looking at her so pleadingly.

It was, honestly pretty cute.

“Sure thing ..” , 

“ ..as long as he’s as sweet as his brother..” Frisk said, bit back the smile that was forming.

 **What**.. **did**.. **did** **she** **just** **call** **me** **_sweet_**?

Sans turned his head coughing, his face felt completely engulfed in flames. So much for keeping it cool.

 **Guess** **she’s**   **not** **so** **shy** **when** **you** **get** **a** **little** **closer**.. and that thought only served to entice Sans further. Just how close could a guy like him get?

His body shuddered slightly as he tried to recover. Why did she have such an effect on him? Sans loved every minute of it, this was something far beyond his control. For the first time he felt safe enough to, little by little allow his soul to seek refuge in this human.

Goodness knew he was already falling for her..

“ **I** **got** **an** **idea** ” Sans smiled wide, still holding Frisk’s hand he pulled her quickly down the street.

”Wha-Sans where are we going?”

” **I** **want** **you** **to** **see** **something**.”

”What?”

” **Close** **your** **eyes**.”

“How can I possibly run with my eyes closed!?” Sans stopped and turned, gently cupped Frisk’s small face in his large hands.

“ **Keep** **those** **eyes** **closed,** **Bunny**.” His voice was lower, more of a whisper. Frisk obeyed silently, shutting her eyes tightly as she could.

“Sans I don’t see how—“

” **Open**.”

”Huh—?” Frisk opened her eyes to see the entire cityscape laid out, glittering before her. Judging by the breeze in her hair, and the sight of distant buildings she could she was somewhere on top of a very high roof.

 _All_ _the_ _lights_.. _they_ _almost_ _look_ _like_ _stars_..

Frisk could see the small moving dots of car headlights as they drove along twisting streets. Windows of buildings appeared small glowing boxes that adorned tall spires. Looking further Frisk could see the moon rising above the ocean in the distance, far beyond the city. The sky was cloudless and bright with moonlight.

“Beautiful.” Frisk whispered into the breeze.

Sans simply went on regarding her silently. It took Frisk a minute or two to look around and finally spot him.

“Sans, how..”

Sans simply shrugged with his hands in his pockets. That secret smile of his quivered with delight at Frisk’s reaction. 

”This is.. incredible.” Frisk laughed.

” **I** **thought** **you** **might** **miss** **the** **stars**.. **it** **might** **not** **be** **the** **same** **as** **the** **countryside**.. **but** **it’s** **still** **pretty** **I** **think**..” he smiled, the soft glow of his eyes was that beautiful icy color again.

”How did you know..”

“ **It’s the way you talk.. very different from most of the humans here.. plus I just notice things like that..”**

Frisk smiled, raising a brow. “Oh yeah? What else have you noticed about me?”

 **Oh** , **lots**..

Sans smiled a knowing smile.

” **I’ll have to keep watching, tell ya when i figure it out..”**

**I plan on watching _closely._**

Frisk turned and wrapped her arms around the large skeleton so suddenly that he let out an audible gasp.

 **W** - **what’s** **she** **doing**?!

Sans stood in shock a moment, before his body automatically pressed her into him. His larger arms, folded around Frisk, pulling her against his chest.

 .. **This**  .. **feels** **like** **heaven**. Sans thought, his mind growing light. 

 

 **I** **can** , **feel** **her** **heart**.. **And** **her** **soul**. **It’s**.

 **Beautiful**.

For the first time Sans could feel the echo of a heartbeat against his. It resonated within his chest, and caressed his own soul.

This sensation deep inside his body, was driving him mad. He wanted to be inside her. In _anyway_ , in _all_ ways. To feel the warmth of her soul, to caress her as she was caressing his soul and heart this very moment.

 ** _More_**. **I** **need** **more**.

Sans gripped Frisk more tightly, as a possessive growl rippled throughout his chest. Frisk’s voice soon snapped him out of his lustful trance, and he was at once aware of how tightly he was holding Frisk’s arms.

“ **Sorry**.” He backed away quickly. Immediately his body ached from the loss of that wonderful feeling. 

Frisk rubbed her arms a bit, shaking her head.

”It’s okay **.”**

**What was that feeling.. Did I really feel her soul just then?**

Beyondherheartbeat **,** therewasa second _rhythm_ **.** Frisk’ssoulhadbeenbeatingwildly **,** etchingit’suniqueimprintinto Sans’ own chest. 

Feeling that split second where their souls beat as one, that was enough to make this whole night one of the best Sans had ever had. Not to mention he was growing to adore the owner of this special human soul.

Man, he was lucky. 

Frisksmiled,holdingoutherhandtoSanswhowashesitant totakeit **.**

 **“** It’sfineSans **,** really.” Frisksmiledreachingandgentlytakinghishand.

Herhandissosmall..Ireallycouldbreakher, so easily—ifIwantedto **.** Sofragile **..**

**> >>>>>>>**

Sans gave a nervous look over his shoulder at Frisk. This was his first time bringing home a “ _potential_ _mate_ ” as Papyrus had put it. And a human at that! Hopefully the bar wasn’t crowded tonight.

” **Frisk** **hey** , **uhm** **before** **we** **go** **in** **I** **should** **tell** **ya**   **something** **about** **my** **brother** **he’s-“**

“ _ARE_ _YOU_ _GOING_ _TO_ _STAND_ _OUT_ _HERE_ _ALL_ _NIGHT_ _OR_ _ARE_   _YOU_   _GOING_ _COME_ _INSIDE_?!”

 **A** **_little_** **hyperactive**.

The door opened with a bang and there behind it stood the tall and slender Papyrus.

“ _SANS_ _WHERE’S_ _THE_ _HUMAN_? _YOU’VE_ _KEPT_ _ME_ _WAITING_ _LONG_ _ENOUGH_ _ALRE_ —“ Papyrus’ jaw dropped so low, Frisk thought for a moment it had become unhinged.

He quickly looked at Sans, then over at Frisk, then back to Sans again. Repeating this motion so dramatically that he almost spun his whole body with each dramatic turn. 

” _SANS—_ ” A tongue tied Papyrus?

**Heh, well that’s a first.**

 


	9. Candlelit Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Double chapter post today, because I will be gone for a few days! I’m going to be changing the tags on my story a bit, as I fear it may be soon taking a darker turn! ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy!
> 
> -F

“ **Frisk** , **this** **is** **my** **little** **Brother** **Papyrus**.”

Sans smiled motioning to his large skeletal brother who was still frozen in the door way.

 _Little_ _brother_?!

Papyrus who seemingly recovered at the mention of his own name, gave a theatrical bow.

”A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU HUMAN! W-WON’T YOU COME IN?”

Papyrus held the door open with a smile.inside the dimly lit bar, Frisk felt an almost familiar feeling. It certainly was cozy. And rather than conventional electric lights, a number of candles were on every table, every counter, and even strings of what appeared to be live sparks flickering on strings across the ceiling of the bar.

The light of the flames reflected on the brightly polished wood enterior, creating a very warming effect.. in fact.. was it just Frisk, or was it actually quite warm in here??

Not so much to be uncomfortable but.. it certainly made her start to feel sleepy after awhile. Just a bit. Frisk noticed for the first time that behind the bar stood another tall slender figure.

Frisk let out an audible gasp as her eyes wandered up to his head. Which was nothing more than a bright ball of flames, that burned between the shoulders of his expensive dress shirt. In fact the closer Frisk got, she realized that his arms too were almost transparent.

”THIS IS GRILLBY! THE PARENTAL FIGURE!”

Papyrus grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled her over to a bar stool right in front of the flame monster.

His bespectacled face didn’t have any particularly recognizable features, but Frisk could feel his gaze focused on her.

” _Ah_ , so is this Sans’ little human?” The flame monster spoke in a very pleasant voice.

Frisk was close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off of his body. It was like sitting close to a campfire.

“Name’s Grillby, a pleasure to have you here.” He stuck out a gloved hand, to which Frisk grabbed.

Frisk was vaguely aware of Sans sitting on the stool next to her. Papyrus had plopped himself down on the other side.

“Frisk. I’m happy to be here.” She replied after a moment. Frisk was trying hard not to stare, so she knitted her fingers and looked down at the bar.

“Not everyday we get humans in this bar..” Grillby smiled picking up a glass and filling it with a bright orange liquid from one of the taps along the bar. He snapped his fingers, and a spark danced on his finger tip.

The spark jumped from his hand, falling into the glass. The glass bubbled causing a small puff of smoke to come from it, the smoke took the shape of a small butterfly that fluttered around the glass before dissolving into the liquid. The color changed to a light lilac color.

“On the house. Hope you like vanilla.” Grillby said handing Frisk the glass.

“ **Show** **off**.” Sans grunted folding his arms.

“Oh really, Sans. Not even offering the lady a _drink_? After all she’s _your_ guest and you’ve been talking **so** much about her..”

Sans felt sweat bead on his head.

 **Ugh** **great**. **Getting** **grilled** **by** **the** **old** **man** , **on** **my** **first** **date** **with** **frisk.**

 **Maybe** **taking** **her** **here** **was** **as bad idea..**

“Where’s Papyrus?” Frisk looked around taking a small sip of her drink.

“In the kitchen.” He’s been making spaghetti sauce all afternoon. He’s _so_ hoping you’ll try some of it. He’s crazy about perfecting it.” Grillby shook his head. But by his tone Frisk got the impression he was smiling.

“I’d love to!” Frisk smiled, she glanced at Sans, raising a brow.

 _Guess_ _he’s_ _not as tough as he pretends to be. He really brought me here to meet his family.._

 **God**. **What’s** **she** **thinking? Giving me a look like _that_ right now?**

Sans watched as Frisk crossed her legs, and toss her head back laughing at something Grillby said.

 **Damn**. **What** **the** **fuck** **is** **she** **doing? Acting so flirty like that. Looking like _that_? **

Sans gritted his teeth and tried to look away, at anything else until he calmed down. Luckily, Papyrus barged out of the kitchen at that moment.

“ _DINNER_ _IS_ _SERVED!!”_

It was an..er a huge cauldron of spaghetti. It bubbled and sputtered as if it were still on a stove. Sans grimaced.

 **Dear** **god**. **What** **recipe was it this time?**

Papyrus had a habit of improvising with his cooking.Papyrus with hands on his hips looked down at the pot proudly.Yes yes. Behold, my culinary prowess..

“ _YES_ , _YES_ _BEHOLD_ , _MY_ _CULINARY PROWESS!”_

Sans looked over at Frisk, who despite being a few shades paler looked curiously into the pot.

”Let me just go get some plates. Grillby dashed out of the room, returning a moment later with four silver plates.

” _HERE_ _HUMAN !!”_

Papyrus said happily taking a large scoop of spaghetti and plopping it onto Frisk’s plate.

”Wow. This smells really good.” Frisk smiles. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was, until actually smelling the food.

” **Wow**. **Hey** , **this** **is** **pretty** **impressive** **Papyrus**.” SAN’s said between mouthfuls. Papyrus eyes lit up.

”REAAAALLY? WHAT DO YOU THINK, HU-FRISK?” 

Frisk took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. Truthfully it was really good.

”I love this. Thank you Papyrus.” Papyrus blushed a deep red.

” _YOU DO—I MEAN—OF COURSE YOU DO! LIKE I SAID! CULINARY PROWESS! IT ONLY TOOK ME 5,572 TRIES TO PERFECT THIS RECIPE.”_

Grillby looked at his watch a moment; then to Frisk.

“Please excuse me, there’s a phone call I have to make.”

“Sans, Papyrus, behave until I get back.” But there was a teasing tone to his voice. San had already finished his plate and now eyed Grillby’s sheepishly. Frisk was busy chatting with Papyrus happily, Sans couldn’t help but relax a bit.

 **Guess** **they’re** **hitting** **it** **off**.

“ **Oi** **Papyrus** , **you** **should** **let** **her** **eat** **before** **it** **gets** **cold**!” Sans said with a laugh.

“ _AH_ ~ _RIGHT_.” Papyrus blushed.  “ _WOULD_ _YOU_ _LIKE_ _MORE_ _REFRESHMENT_ _HUMAN_?“

”You’re a bartender too??”

Papyrus puffed out his chest, “ _MY_ _SKILLS_ _ARE_ _LIMITLESS_ , _LITTLE_ _PRETTY_ _HUMAN_.”

“ **Bro** **you** **sure** **you** **know** **how** —“

” _RELAX_ _SANS_! _IT’S_ _VERY_ _SIMPLE_ _CHEMISTRY_! _HOW_ _HARD_ _CAN_ _IT_ _BE_?!”

Papyrus then proceeded to pour several kinds of liquids together, soda from the tap, ice, and some kind of dark syrup. He gives it a vigorous stir before handing the concotion to Frisk.

“ _NYEH HEH HEH!! PREPARE YOUR TASTEBUDS HUMAN!!”_

Frisk takes a small sip.

 _Hmm_.. _it’s_ _really_ _quite_ _good_.

”Wow, you are very talented Papyrus!”

Papyrus beamed with pride, glad his brother had brought home a human like Frisk. She was small and couldn’t use magic, but he decided she was still pretty fun.

Frisk took a few more sips of Papyrus’ drink before she started to feel lightheaded. It _really_ was warm in this bar.. but the feeling still was pleasant. A deep warm feeling rose from her stomach to her chest.

.. _I_ _like_ _this_ _feeling_...Frisk thought.

 _It’s_ _so_ _nice_...

A lazy smile come over her face.. she looked into the flames of one of the candles that flickered on the bar.

_Flames... yeah. That’s what I think of when I look into San’s eyes.. blue flames.. I used to think they were cold like ice.. but he seems to to be really kind deep down.. but his eyes..they look so sad. Lonely..._

“ **Frisk**.. **are** **you** **okay**?” Frisk barely responded to San’s hand on her shoulder.

The room was so warm.. **so** warm. It was making her feel.. a little tired. And when she looked up she felt slightly dizzy.

“ **Frisk**!” San’s voice was urgent but sounded muffled, like it was coming from far away.

Frisk wasn’t aware of closing her eyes, and eventually that warm bubbling feeling gave way to weightlessness..   

 


	10. Half Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Chapter —sweet boi Sans? (maybe) enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you haven’t already, please check out this wonderful story, by my friend: CrazyBunnyLady!  
> PLEASE if you have not yet, check out her very funny and entertaining story!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484900/chapters/43800016  
> 🖤🖤🖤

Damn. Leave it to Papyrus to almost give his date alcohol poisoning.Sans sighed cradling Frisk in his arms, as he ascended the steps above the bar. Papyrus and Sans has shared the loft space above Grillby’s since they were little. And seeing as Frisk was thoroughly passed out in his arms, she’d have to stay the night there too. Her head rocked gently as he climbed the stairs, Sans stopped a few times to adjust her to make sure she was okay. HOw was her breathing? Good? Okay.

He felt a hot flush come over his face as he realized he’d have to put her in _his_ room.Was it clean? Probably not. _Safe_? Sure.

 **It’s** **okay**. **It’s** **just** **for** **the** **night** **anyway**.

Sans pushed the door to his room open with his shoulder and placed Frisk on his bed.

 **Well** **at** **least** **the** **bed’s** **pretty** **clean**.. **Should** **I** **take** **off** **her** **shoes**?

Sans reached for one of her feet, but got too embarrassed and decided to just to leave them on. She lay on her side, the strap of her dress was falling off her shoulder slightly, and Sans traced a finger up her shoulder to slide it back up again. Her flesh burned under his touch. Causing him to shudder.

 **Must** **be** **the** **alcohol**.

Just that slight touch caused an ache in his chest, as his heart thunder against his ribcage.

 **She**.. **feels** **like** **she’s** **got** **a** **slight** **fever**.

Sans rested a palm on her head, he could feel her skin was slightly damp and very warm.

 **Damn** **it**.

Did they even have medicine if she needed it? Sliding a pillow under her head caused her to groan a little in her sleep. Sans stood in the doorway watching her chest rise and fall sometime before being satisfied enough that her breathing was regular.

In the morning Grillby had,  Papyrus run to the pharmacy to get some medicine for Frisk’s fever. Turns out magic malt, and 10 different types of liqueurs can make a human  pretty sick. Sans shook his head, Papyrus meant well, he had so looked forward to meeting Frisk. Sure, Papyrus playing bartender wasn’t the best idea ever. And Sans, certainly felt the blame for not stopping Frisk..

Sleeping on a hard wooden chair in his room hadn’tthe best idea either.Sans rubbed his neck, cracking the bones back into place.  

 **Yeah** , **_sleep_**..

He hadn’t managed more than a few hours of light sleep. His anxiety had kept him on alert.  He’d wake up frequently, to make sure that Frisk was still there, still breathing, still fine. 

He groggily looked over at the form of Frisk in his bed. She had tossed the blankets off in her sleep, and now lay facing him. Frisk now seemed to be stirring finally.

Sans got up and walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hhnngh.” She groaned trying to sit up. Her face still looked a bit flushed, but in all regards she looked less sick.

“Huh.. what time is it.. wait— _where_ am I?!”

Frisk’s eyes looked around bewildered a moment before spotting Sans.

“ **Morning** **Sleeping**   **Beauty**. **Thought** **you’d** **ever** **wake** **up**.” Sans spoke, his tone soft. 

“Wait.. where am I?”Firsk looked around the small room. There were magazines and books strewn around the room. Some stacked, some seemingly tossed carelessly. A room that despite the slight chaos, was quite comfortable.

“ _ **My**_ **room**.” San’s said rubbing his shoulder. It was still feeling quite stiff from his awkward sleeping position.

” **You** **don’t** **remember** **anything** **do** **you**?” San’s raised a brow slightly at Frisk.

“Remember.. should I, what happened last night??”

Frisk tried hard to recall something, _anything_ from last night. It still all seemed so foggy. But whatever had happened had ended with her in San’s bed somehow.

 _San’s_ _bed_.

 _Wait_ , _just_ _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _happened_? _Did_ — _Wait_ **_did_** _we..?_

Frisk flinched,pullingthe sheets up to her chin, feeling a flush on her whole body.

“ **Frisk** , **what’s** **wrong**? **Wait** — **why** **are** **you** **looking** **at** **me** **like** **that**?!”

Sans readthe suspicious look she was giving him.

” **Wait**. **No**. **Whatever** **you’re** **thinking**. **No**.”

 **Christ** , **why** **does** **she** **have** **to** **bring** **up** _**that**_?

“ **Take** **it** **easy** **I’d** **never**.. **I’d** **never** **do** **something** **like** **that**..”

 ** _But_** **_you_** **_thought_** **_about_** _**it**_...

“ **I** **brought** **you** **here** **to** **meet** **Grillby** **and** **my** **brother**. **Papyrus**..”

 ** _You’re_** **_even_** **_thinking_** **_about_** **_it_** **_now_..**

.“ **He** **mixed** **you** **a** **drink** , **and** **not** **knowing** **what** **he** **was** **doing** , **kinda** **overdid** **it**.”

_**You could if you wanted to..** _

_**Stop pretending to be the good guy.** _

“ **I**.. **I** **uh**.” Sans stammered, looking away. It was true.. he was a monster.. though he hadn’t touched, though it had taken all the willpower he had, he hadn’t touched her.. but that basic fact still remained..

 ** _I’m_** _**a**_ _**monster**_. 

“...Thank you. Sans.” Frisk smiled eyes searching San’s face. She believed him, he could see it reflected in her bright eyes. Another ache against his ribcage, as if his heart were trying to escape his chest.

 _ **Thank**_ **_you_**.

She still looked a little tired. Yet messy hair and all, dress strap falling off her shoulder, she looked just as gorgeous as last night.

“I feel, kinda gross. Truth be told.. can I take a shower?”

“ **Heh** , **sure** **thing**.”

>>>>>

Sans wandered out into the hallway, as Frisk got ready to take a shower. The two brothers shared a bathroom that was accessible through a door in either’s room.!Sans leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes.

His heart was still beating unusually hard. _Why_?Ever since he had touched her on the balcony last night..Her skin, her body against his, was the only thing that had replayed over and over again in his mind.

A sweet torture that had even played itself out in his dreams.No wonder it had been hard to sleep. But. Smiling to himself, Sans was glad that it hadn’t only been a dream. They had actually been that close.

San knew he would do anything, to have it again.

“Damn, what was in that drink anyway?”

Fragments of last night had come back to her while in the shower. But still, it was quite hazy. She had remembered enough to know she had met Papyrus, the  taller younger brother of Sans and Grillby. Frisk also remembered that Sans and her hadn’t so much as kissed, thus her fear of them sleeping together had been utterly ridiculous.

Frisk buried her hands in her face.

_Ugh, and to think I had almost accused Sans of taking advantage of me or something._

Sure he was kinda jerk, flirtatious and a bit cocky.. but, he honestly didn’t seem so bad. In fact. Frisk figured that there was an entirely different side to Sans. After all, he had stayed up most of the night watching over her.

Frisk flushed deeper at this thought. What was with this guy? He was so confusing. 

She wandered back into his room gingerly. It sucked to have to put on the same clothes as last night, but at least she felt clean. Frisk pulled her dress over her head and tried her best to smooth her still wet hair with her hands.

_No brush.. but I take it skeletons don’t have much hair to worry about anyway.._

Frisk with shoes in hand ventured out into the hallway.Sans was leaning against the wall looking a window, hands deep in his pockets like always.

He didn’t seem to be aware of Frisk’s presence as approached him.“Sans.”Firsk began, but stopped.

His face.. why are his eyes.. why do they look so sad?

“ **Hey** ,” San’s voice was quiet still looking away.

“ **I** **just** **want** **to** **say** **sorry**.”

Sans looked over at her, his face unreadable, his sockets dark.

_Sorry what for?_

 “ **I .. hope I didn’t screw everything up.. I just wanted to get to know you..”**

Frisk shook her head and grabbed San’s Hand,  squeezing it gently in her small palm.

”No Sans. I had a pretty great night, as much as I can remember right now.” Frisk laughed, rubbing her head. The expression in her eyes told Sans she was.. happy.

 **She** **really** **means** **it**. **Oh** **Frisk**..

Sans folded her small hand into his, squeezing back.

 **If** **only you knew. Just how breakable you are in my hands.**

 **Like** **a** **_flower_**. **_My_** **flower.**

Every touch of her skin, left Sans greedy and ravenous for more. The thought of another touching this warm flesh drove Sans mad. He found himself instinctively clutching her hand tighter, aching to pull her into him. To press his body against hers so he could feel her delicious soul against his. 

His lust was his addiction. 

How badly, he wanted to grab her, throw her on his bed. Pin her beneath him, spread those soft thighs apart and plunge, tongue first into that wet sweetness.. 

How would she taste? Fucking.Incredible. Sans bet his soul on it. 

Oh, he’d not stop until nearly every inch of her skin was raked by his claws, or marked by his teeth and tongue. Until, _he_ touched, tasted and explored every secret place on her small body. If it took all day? So be it. He’d tie her to the damn bed, and keep her there. Then she could be his anytime day or night. Legs spread, for _him_ , ready for _him_ , whenever he wanted..

 _ **Only**_ _**me**_. _**Forever**_.. The dark part of his mind growled, with impatience.

A soft growl also escaped San’s mouth without him realizing.

 **I’ll** **drink** **her** **to** **death**.

And the thought terrified him. Because it was something both his soul and heart longed for.

**_Frisk.. now that i’ve met you. I can never let you go.._ **

Sans smiled looking deeply into Frisk’s golden eyes. He could see himself reflected in her bright irises.  

**There’s so much you don’t know about me..**

And if Sans was to keep Frisk close—

**There’s so much you can never know.**

 


	11. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans continues to be snas. Go figure. 
> 
> Enjoy my rambling as I segway into the next big chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, but I hope y’all will like it!  
> Thank you to everyone who takes time to read the story!! ♥️♥️

“ **Sure, you’re doing okay?”**

Frisk nodded, leaning against her front door. Despite feeling a bit flushed and tired, she felt okay. She knew though, that if she showed Sans otherwise, he wouldn’t leave. Wouldn’t let her be on her own.

_But you don’t really want him to leave, do you Frisk? Her mind teased._

Frisk frowned to herself, then looking up at Sans who was watching her closely. Frisk smiled, relaxed.

_Sans.. He genuinely seems concerned for me._

So to ease his anxieties Frisk tried her best to look less tired than she felt.

” **It’s the magic. It’ll wear off by tomorrow..”**

Frisk nodded, feeling the dull ache in her head.

 _Magic booze, huh?_ Frisk thought, holding his gaze.

_There’s that blue light again.._

Sans slowly reached out to brush his finger tips over Frisk’s bangs. His fingers despite their size, were light, gentle as a butterfly. 

Frisk momentarily closed her eyes, relishing this touch that sent a chill throughout her. A touch light enough that she had to stay perfectly still to feel it.

“Casting spells on me?” Frisk murmured looking up at Sans playfully through her lashes. The sparkle in her eyes excited him, he hadn’t expected she would react so well to his touch.

 **Tha-Thump**** SAN’s felt his heart skip a beat. He let his hand linger on the small human’s head, before slowly tracing it down her cheek.

“ **Heh. Took the words right outta my mouth..”**

Her smile widened slightly, causing another tremor through San’s chest.

**Fuck. How does she have this much power over me?**

Sans then leaned in close, so close that Sans could feel the heat radiating from Frisk’s skin. And for a brief moment, Frisk thought that Sans was going to kiss her.

 _Is he? What, do I do.. what should I—_ Frisk’s subconscious screeched. But no sooner than Frisk was about to close her eyes and wait for his kiss,  did Sans lean away. He held her at arms length, and seemed to be studying her, deciding something.

 _Oh_. Her heart quivered a bit. 

“ **See you tomorrow, Bunny.”** Sans smiled with a wink.

Frisk surprised blinked and Sans was gone, nothing but a slight blue smoke in his place...

 

...Frisk leaned against her bedroom door. The past days events still whirling in her mind. She looked around her room, so much had seemed to happen, but everything was exactly the same as she had left it.

_Well of course it was. Why would anything have changed overnight?_

Frisk looked at herself in the mirror, a little pale looking but otherwise, the alcohol—or whatever it had been that Papyrus had given her, was mostly out of her system by now.

 _So why do I still feel so .. off._ Frisk pondered but could ‘t put a finger to it. 

**Thump*thump*thump***

Napstablook appeared behind the door as Frisk opened it.

”Oh! Napstablook, how have you been??Napstablook bobbed a little to the right, but otherwise said nothing. This time Frisk could hear the muffled sound of music coming from the ghost’s large headphones. Frisk invited Napstablook in, then walked over to sit on her bed. Napstablook followed, floating up, to sit next to a Frisk.

Frisk and Napstablook being neighbors and friends had spent quite sometime at one another’s house. Sometimes watching movies, cooking or just hanging out doing miscellaneous things—Today however they both sat in silence, a comfortable silence. Sometimes it was just nice to enjoy one another’s company, and since they were the only two occupants of their large apartment building, it certainly made the two feel less lonely, being together.

Frisk’s mind played and replayed different scenes of Sans in her mind. Without even meaning to, her thoughts wandered to him. Almost automatically. From their first encounter a week ago, till now..

It had only been a week.. and already Frisk felt this.. fascination.. attachment? Even though he was very much still a mystery she had decided that he was safe, and kind even. And.. she found, yes, _yes_ she did like him. Was even attacted to him, that maybe she _HAD_ wanted him to kiss her on her front steps.

 _Jerk_.

Just to see what it was like. Just to see what exactly these feelings, she felt were. Frisk sighed, frustrated wishing she could figure him out. After all, she was only a weak small human. Uncapable of magic or super strength or whatever other abilities he had..

_Nothing exactly special.._

_But he said he wanted to see you again. Wanted to see you tomorrow.._

Frisk groaned again, “What should I do?” Under her breath, rolling on her back. Napstablook, whom frisk assumed had their music up too loud to hear Frisk mimicked her action of flopping down on the bed.

_What should I do? What exactly is going on between us..?_

“sometimes, doing nothing at all, is something” a soft voice came from beside her  head. 

Napstablook who so rarely talked stated up into the ceiling appearing to zone out. Frisk lay her head back down and closed her eyes.

”You’re right.”

.....

The next day at work Frisk still  found it especially hard to concentrate,making even the most menial tasks difficult at times. The thoughts came as snaps shots.

 _Sans_.

His smile, his his voice, his eyes, the way he looked at her. Never before had Frisk felt so completely naked under one’s gaze before.

But also.. she felt seen.

When he looked at, it was almost like for a moment she was all he saw. Frisk blushed at this ridiculous thought, it seemed too cliche, too movie like.. and yet, she secretly held on to this private thought. Frisk put away a stack of bowls, into the cabinet.

_So.. just what he sees when he looks at me with those eyes?_

_Whatever it is, he certainly likes what he sees, he stares at you a lot._

_Frisk chuckled to her self. But she supposed it wasn’t really that far fetched, he had called her beautiful—gorgeous even._

_“_ Frisk _!”_

Frisk snapped out of her thoughts to see Salem looking at her curiously, almost cautiously.

“Frisk. We’re closing early today.”

_Oh right, it’s Sunday, I should have known.._

Salem ganced at Frisk’s eyes, though she was looking into hisand smiling, he could tell her mind was elsewhere. He felt his own smile twitch.. there was that _feeling_ again.

He had no right to be mad at her, to blame her.. He just wasn’t sure just who or what to be pissed at, himself maybe?

He hadn’t been sure it was her at first. After all he hadn’t seen her out of her uniform before, and the sun had been setting. But there, downtown amongst a group of people she had caught his eye.

Like always.

She was wearing a striking, figure-hugging dress, that Salem’s eyes traced approvingly. He was glad that he was across the street, that he was out of view. He had stopped dead in his tracks.

He stood by a streetlight unmoving. Eyes fixed on her, though she never saw him.  There she was, his beautiful human employee.. and confirming his worst fears and suspicions, she stood handfast with someone else.

His back—whoever it was—was turned as he was taking to her. He reached out a hand, caressing her face gently. A tender gesture. An _intimate_ gesture. Salem’s throat had burned fists balled at his sides.

 **Jealous**.

Just how did it get like this? From the moment she had stumbled into his store clumsily, asking for an application, to being his employee, to now the object of his desires.

And _how_ he did want her.

And until that horrible moment, Salem thought that she might actually return these same feelings. A crushing despair, mixed with a black hatred filled Salem’s heart as the figure turned around.

Though the two were quite far away, he could make out the glow of his eyes. Eyes that shouldn’t be.. And an impossibly wide skeletal grin.

Immediately he knew who it was.

And just like that, they were gone, in a flash of blue smoke. Salem, stood still transfixed on the spot where they had been moments before.


	12. Would you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the love triangle! Sans is a butthead and pisses everyone off..

 

Salem took in the sight of Frisk.

Her hair, a soft brown bob, framed her round face perfectly. A lovely human face that he found in his thoughts long after the day was over. And often, as of late, among the first pictures in his mind each day. Frisk was busy gathering the last of her things into her bag, before leaving.

Salem waited in the front of the empty store, staring out the window.More and more people were out as the early summer weather got steadily warmer. They would be awfully busy soon. And Salem wondered whether Frisk would be able to pick up extra hours. And what of the fall? Would she quit once school started in the fall? What reason would she have to come back then? He wouldn’t see her nearly everyday as he had grown used to.

Even though this probability was many months away, Salem felt a twinge of sorrow in his chest. He would miss her if she went.

Salem didn’t want her to leave.

And even more so..

Didn’t want her to forget him..

His mind was far away. Right and wrong.. what were they really?  Of all the monsters both above in the surface world, and in the underground.. it had to be _him_.

_Maybe they’re just friends._

Again in his mind he saw Sans’ hand gingerly, brush strands of Frisk’s hair from her face. As he bent down close to say something to her. Something so softly only she could hear.

_Just Friends.._

He couldn’t help the jealousy that came with that thought. His heart twisted around the thought.

It wasn’t a crime to like someone..

He’d just have to ask her, to see what she said, how she reacted.. yeah.. that’d be okay. 

_Then I can get over her._

Salem smiled to himself, but there was no confidence behind it.

 _She’s_ _only_ _a_ _human_..

So caught up in his thoughts, Salem hadn’t noticed someone staring at him through the same window in which he stood. 

Across the street..

A skeleton with glowing eyes, stood watching his every move.

 **Very**.

 **Intently**.

Against everything he believed in. Against formality and common sense. Salem had woken up that day with a resolution to finally reveal his feelings to Frisk. Each day was getting harder and harder.. and now, he just had to know..He wouldn’t be able to look into her eyes much longer without giving himself away..

_Now or never._

“Erm Frisk.” Salem called out to Frisk as who was headed for the door.

“Hm?” She turned and stopped, ever pleasant, to look at Salem.

If only she knew what she did to him. Salem had to blink a moment, to keep his breath from hitching.

Just a human..and yet. This ordinary human could strum the very chords of his heart with just a mere smile.

 _Frisk_. _Please_ _Stay_.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about actually.” Salem found his voice.

_His eyes.. he kinda looks upset—Wait? Is he going to fire me?_

Frisk swallowed hard, gripping onto her bag. Salem was hard to read. But when his usual smile was gone from his lips and his eyes.. Frisk began to worry. Whatever he had to say, it clearly was seriously weighing on him.

“Well, I really don’t know how else to say this..” 

 _Okay_ _this_ _definitely_ _sounds_ _like_ _what_ _someone_ _says_ _before_ _they_ _fire_ _you_.

Frisk mentally winced, but otherwise kept her face set.

“I’m.. I’ve never really done this before. But I wanted you to know I really—I really am into you. And I’d like to get to know you better—as a person. I’d like to spend some time together.”

Salem’s eyes softened as the urgent words left his lips. His face flushed a bit, but otherwise he kept his eyes directly on Frisk’s. Searching them for any change of emotion.

”Frisk, I really like you.”

 _Wh_ - _what_.. _did_ _he_ _honestly_ _just_ _say_ _that?_?

Frisk felt her stomach flip. It wasn’t unpleasant exactly, her whole body began a physical response to Salem’s surprising admission. Her heart began to race and with it, an undeniable warm feeling spread through her chest.

Before Frisk had more time to process what he had just said, Salem was close to her. _Really_ close, close enough that their bodies were almost touching. His warm eyes smoldered into her bewildered gaze.

“Listen. If you’re not busy. I’d like to see you later tonight.”

His voice was different. The tone was serious, deeper somehow.

 _Is_.. _this_.. _really_ _Salem_? 

Not being able to take it another moment, he reached out to touch Frisk’s hair. Mimicking what he had seen Sans do that night. Cupping her face delicately in large hands. Feeling the heat from her head against his furry palm made Salem deliriously happy. He was forgetting himself entirely now. Frisk still hadn’t spoken. But she didn’t have time to either. She blinked and found herself staring at the back of Sans. Who out of nowhere, had placed himself directly between the two.

Though Sans’ back was facing Frisk, she could sense anger radiating off him. His heavy shoulders heaved with his ragged breathing. And for a long agonizing moment, he stood there, his breathing the only sound that filled the otherwise silent room. Sans stared down Salem now inches from his face.

“ **Don’t. Touch. Her.”**

Sans spoke through his teeth, yet his voice was oddly calm. His whole body shivered with his rage. It was taking Sans’ entire reserve of patience to not break the neck of the tall blue monster that stood there looking at him almost indignant.

**Who the fuck does he think he is?**

”You don’t own her.” Salem’s voice had a slight tremor, but otherwise sounded just as indignant as he looked.

Sans could almost chuckle at this prick’s tone of voice. _Almost_.

“ **She’s Mine. Touch her again, and I’ll spill your fucking guts.”** Sans’ words little more than a growl now.

Salem scoffed.

_Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_

“ **Think I won’t?”** Sans smiled wolfishly, an excited light sparking up in his eye.

 _Sans_.

Frisk who had been standing in disbelief watching this exchange, reached for Sans’ arm. Sensing the coming explosion and unsure of what else to do.

” **Frisk. Wait outside.”**

Sans brushed her off, his eyes never leaving Salem’s face.

“Wait outside? What the hell are you doing? Stop it Sans!”

Sans growled again letting his murderous glare fall on Frisk. Frisk could see the blue flame burning in Sans’ socket. 

_Sans..What are you talking about?_

_” **Outside. Now.”**_

_Despite the dark warning in his voice. Despite the horrible way he was looking at her, Frisk couldn’t run. Wouldn’t._

It would be smart to leave now. To run far away from all of this, whatever was happening. _But_.

 _Salem_. _What if he hurts Salem?_

“Don’t hurt him, Sans.”

Frisk moved as quick as she could, squeezing herself between Sans and Salem.

Sans felt the jealousy and anger swirling around his soul. Frisk withered under his eyes, yet went on standing there between him and his target. How _dare_ she try to stop him.

**“ You got feelings for this fucking asshole? Huh?”**

SansgrabbedoneofFrisk’swrists and pulledhertohim **,** roughlyshakingher **.**

 **“TELL ME.”** He thundered, “ **IS HE WHAT YOU WANT??”**

So this is what this is all about? Frisk thought wildly, her eyes again meeting that icy blaze.

”Let her go!” Salem, forgotten for a moment made a move towards Frisk.

In a moment he was thrown back across the room, slamming hard against the counter. Frisk heard the loud slap of his back against the hard surface, yet there was no blood. Salem slid to the ground with a groan. Frisk reached towards him shouting his name, but Sans spun her around to face him once more.

” **Tell me.”** Sans panted forcing Frisk’s chin up towards his gaze.

”He’s my friend Sans..please don’t hurt him.”

Sans’ expression softened a moment and he felt his body relax slightly. Their bodies were now pressed against one another tightly in Sans’ forced embrace.

He could feel her warmth through his jacket, it sent shivers throughout his chest. His heart pounded against his ribcage, longing to be closer still..

 **Only** **a** **friend**.. **could** **it** **really** **be** **true**?

 **But** **you** **saw** **how** **HE** **looked** **at** **her**...

 **He** **wants** **to** **take** **her** **away** **from** **you**.

“ **A** **friend**..” Sans sneered.

” **If only you knew how he looks at you.. how he watches you.. all those things he thinks about you.. it’s driving me crazy.”**

**_It’s driving me crazy.._ **

**”..Besides..”** Sans grinded into Frisk, tracing a hand up her neck.

**”..what kind of friend gets to _touch_ you like this?”**

Sans’ boney hand wrapped around her neck as he pressed his face into her hair. He inhaled her warm scent deeply, and felt Frisk’s pulse quicken at his nearness.

”Sans..” Frisk’s voice was a far off whisper, drowned out by his anger and lust. Another type of high took him over now. 

But close, wasn’t quite close enough.

” **I don’t want to share..”**

**_You’re_ _mine_..**

Sans grabbed Frisk’s hips roughly with greedy claws. With a handful of warm flesh Sans let out a soft grunt against her neck.

”Sans.” Frisk’s voice was louder this time.

“ **So give it _all_ to me..” **He growled.

**_All mine.._ **

A sharp pain across his cheekbone, turned Sans’ head to the side. More stung by the surprise than the actual slap, Sans rubbed his cheek thoughtful a moment. Frisk eyes wide and hand still raised, was breathing heavy short breaths.

Sans could hear her frantic heart thundering in her chest. Her eyes never leaving his face.

Fear.

Sans felt the magic drain out of him. A cold hollow feeling filled his chest. 

 **No.Don’t** **look** **at** **me** **like** **that**.

After a long minute, Frisk lowered her hand to her side. She stared ahead with a blank expression, before moving around Sans to the door. 

Sans was unsure of how long he went on standing there, staring just as blankly at the spot where Frisk had been. Only when Salem began to shift from his stupor did Sans snap his head up.

Rage sparked afresh in his soul, but all his energy had now left him. 

 **God**. **What** **have** **I** **done**..

 **Frisk**..

Salem stops with some difficulty, glaring at Sans all the while.

Sans cast a silent glance over his shoulder at the fumbling Salem, before slamming the door behind him

 **You** **got** **lucky** **tonight**.

...Sans arrived at the old rundown apartment building. He opened the door and took the stairs that led to Frisk’s. Leaning his head to the door he listened in. Sans could feel her there, almost see her sitting curled up on the bed.

A slight muffled sound came from the other side. A sniffle? Was she crying? Sans felt an excruciating ache grip his heart. He pocketed his two fists that were balled at his sides.

Another sniffle.

He almost broke down the door. Sans wanted to lay himself at her feet and beg she forgive him. Sans sighed deeply, and reached to knock on the door.

”Go away Sans.”

Her voice was sad and sounded strange. She was crying. And now both guilt and pain pierced his soul.

” **Frisk**.. **please**..” 

Sans trailed off. What was there he could say? His behavior was inexcusable. It wasn’t as if she had done anything to him but be fair...

**I just want you so much..**

**Too much.**

And after tonight, all hope of her willingly being his seemed to crumble.

” **Frisk**.” He began again when there was no answer from the door. His voice was still trembling with emption, and he took a moment trying to settle it.

 _“_ **Frisk** , **Baby**.. **Forgive** **me** **I** **was** **a** **fucking** **idiot**.   **I** **never** **meant** **to** **hurt** **you**.. **I** - **I** **just** **_lost_** **it**.. **I** **know** **this** **is** **all** **my** **fault** , **okay**?”

 _Baby_..

Frisk was disgusted that a line like that could, despite her anger, still make her heart flutter. 

 _No_. _Don’t_ _you_ _dare_ _open_ _that_ _fucking_ _door_.

_What if he really hurt Salem.._

Guilt caused more tears to spill down her cheeks. 

_You left him there with that monster._

_This is Your fault.._

_” **I don’t expect you to accept my apology. I don’t expect you to either..”**_

_**Are you really surprised it ended like this?** _

_**Did you really think she’d want you?** _

His voice sounded closer, was he leaning on the door?

Frisk heard Sans curse under his breath, before he continued

“ ** _You_ deserve better.. goodnight.”**

**What the hell is love..?**

**I just want you a lot..**

**_A_ _lot_... **

Sans stood there another minute before Frisk heard the slow retreat of his steps down the stairs and out the front door.

Frisk finally exhaled the breath she had been holding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in the next day! I hope you looked forward to it!! -F 🖤  
> Thank you for the support! It’s inspiring!!


	13. A little pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the fight between Sans and Frisk.. Sans has some serious soul searching to do.. Mettaton appears!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It’s almost been a month since I started this story! I am really looking forward writing more!
> 
> Your kudos, comments and reads mean so much to me!
> 
> 🖤Thank you so so much!🖤
> 
> -F

Sans sat down heavily in the old bar stool. He slouched his shoulders, letting his head rest on his hands as he looked around. It was still early in the evening, and yet there were already quite a few patrons sat at various tables around the room. Sans sighed, unsure of why he had even come home..well.. where else could he have gone? 

Sans traced patterns on the wood surface with a boney finger. Frisk. Just the sound of her name echoing in his mind sent a jolt of pain through his soul. Her eyes.. That terrorfied look burned into his mind and imprinted itself on his soul. 

Never. As long as he lived. Would he forget that look. 

He pushed his drink away, already it had begun to burn his stomach. He could already feel the alcohol numbing his mind.. slightly. Making him feel _warm_ , making him feel nice..

He didn’t deserve to feel nice. Not tonight.

Sans shivered in his seat, shutting his eyes tightly. But the picture remained there behind his eyelights.

 **She** **had** **actually** **given** **me** **a** **chance**. **She** **had** **actually** **been** **the** **one** **to** **play** **fair**.. **to** **be** **kind** **to** **_me_**.. **and** **I** **ruined** **it**.

“YOU’RE HOME EARLY.” Papyrus startled Sans, and he looked over at his taller brother who was busying himself with fixing a customer a drink.

” **Mm**.” Sans hardly raised his head from his hands.

Another moment of silence, then.

“WHISKEY? YOU NEVER DRINK WHISKEY..” Papyrus came to stand in front of Sans, arms folded across his chest.

“ **Heh**. **Well** **guess** **tonight** **I** **do**.”  Sans failed to control the edge in his voice and the alcohol wasn’t helping any. He pushed his drink away further. 

“SO. YOU’RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME?”

Sans buried his head in his arms, how many drinks had he had.. 3..4? 

“ **Tell** **you** _**what**_ **Py’rus**..” Sans slurred his words slowly, lazily.

“HOW YOUR SECOND DATE WITH THE HUMAN WENT!!”

 **Oh**. **He** **thinks** **you** **went** **out** **tonight** **to** **go** **on**   **a**   **date** .. **If** **only**.. **Wonder** **if** **he** **told** **Grillby** **too..?**

 **Not** **even** **your** **own** **brother** **knows** **what** **kind** **of** **monster** **you** **really** **are**..

 **And** **now** **you’ll** **never** **see** **her** **again**.

” **No**.” Sans said simply, eye sockets growing dark.

”NO?!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHEN WILL I SEE HER AGAIN?”

” **Never**.”

”WHAT? WHY NOT SANS?” Papyrus was leaning over the bar now, Sans could see the worry in his eyes. Papyrus reached over to put a hand on Sans’ shoulder, but he pushed the hand away.

” **’Cause she fucking hates me!”** Sans bellowed.

Sans saw the hurt look in Papyrus’ expression but still his anger persisted. He was an absolute mess, and if it weren’t bad enough he had already scared away Frisk—Now his brother was falling victim to his anger as well..

The two Sans had sworn up and down he would never ever hurt ..

 **Poor** **Frisk** **if** **only** **Papyrus** **were** **the** **one** **after** **you**. Sans thought darkly looking up at his slender younger brother.

He was growing up to be the more logical and even tempered if the two..

 **Papyrus would** **have** **never** **hurt** **Frisk** **like** **I** **have**. **He** **would** **have** **never** **made** **her** **cry**..

An image of Papyrus and Frisk together shot through his mind. Causing Sans to grip the bar to keep from shaking in jealously.

Sans stood up from his seat, but Papyrus wasn’t finished.

”SANS.. WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HER GO AWAY?”

 _A_ _friend_. Sans hadn’t considered that Frisk might have become a friend to Papyrus.. And well, growing up the brothers never really had many friends. Sans’ fault. And now, Papyrus had lost another friend because of him.

 **I** **wonder** **if** **he’s** **lonely**..

“ _IDIOT_!” Papyrus yelled, Sans could see the hot tears in the corners of his angry eyes.

 **Papyrus**..

”WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO FIX THIS YOU—“

” _Enough_.”

**How long has he been standing there?**

“Papyrus.” Grillby’s voice took on the stern tone that both brother knew to mean ‘ _enough_.” Papyrus couldn’t keep from muttering a few more insults under his breath. But thankfully Grillby chose to ignore them. Sans could feel both staring at him, as he turned away.

” **Heh**..”

”Sans, Wait.”

” **Going** **out**. **Later**.”

With one snap of his fingers, Sans was gone in smoke. Sans sat again on the edge of the balcony. The cool night air, rustled the fur of his jacket. This night had been so similar to the one with Frisk, one.. two days ago? Had it really only been two days? Sans clawed his chest, as the familiar ache returned.

 **The** **first** **time** **I** **brought** **her** **here**...

 **And** **the** **last**...

His body suddenly felt heavy, with this realization. Had he been using too much magic lately? No.. Sans knew it was the girl.

His love, his Frisk.

**_Frisk._**

**_I’m in love with Frisk._ **

Another pang and then another, until each thunderous heartbeat, sent waves of pain throughout his entire body.She’d never come back now. She’d probably never speak to him again.

” _Never touch me again!”_

Her angry eyes burned into his mind, her voice, cut his heart deep. Sans got up to walk away, but found he couldn’t. He staggered a few steps but the pain was just too much, it seemed to be sapping him of his strength. She really was both the best and worst thing that ever happened to him.

Worst only, in that his sanity was now being ripped away from the very fiber of his being.. but still..He knew his heart would only beat or break for her. _**Forever**_. Sans closed his eyes, willing himself with everything he had to stay away. To not find himself at her front door, at a window, looking in, listening. Trying to be near her. No matter how crazy or desperate he looked.

Because he _was_ desperate. And even the little bit of pride he still had, wasn’t above admitting that to himself. Sans looked back at the moon that rose in the distance over the water. But more than that was the vivid image of Frisk standing there peering cautiously towards the edge, and the city in the distance.

Frisk.

Wearing that pretty green dress, that made her eyes really sparkle and took the very breath from his body.

He turned away, shutting his eyes. It was like a dream.

**Maybe that’s all it was..**

 

 

...Frisk rolled on her back looking at the ceiling. Frowning she studied a water stain that had seemingly gotten bigger since the last time the rain had fell. She looked at her clock ticking in the wall, and sighed rolling to look out the window. It was still raining.. it still seemed dark for it being late in the morning. 

_What to do?_

_Maybe I should go talk to Salem.._ It had been a few days since..

Frisk shivered remembering the cruel and cold look that Sans had given her. He had thrown Salem clear across the room without so much as looking at him.. How? Was that the sort of magic Sans used? 

 **You’re** **mine**..

Frisk pulled on her clothes hastily, mind made up to find Salem.

.. **All** **_mine_**..

Frisk pulled her sweater tightly around her.

Sans..His mouth on her neck,  his hands on her body..this strange invisible magnetic pull that she felt for him.. even now..

_What is it? Was that magic too?_

Frisk stepped outside, clutching her red umbrella to her. The rain had now nearly stopped, only coming down in a fine mist. Frisk was lucky that it was only a few blocks to Salem’s.

But Frisk would never make it there..

Mettaton smiled to himself when he caught sight of her. He felt his body stiffen as he wound himself up for his attack.

It would be so easy.. so simple..

_So delicious._

_”Showtime_ ~”


	14. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Playtime is over, it is going to go steadily downhill from here on out folks! Mettaton, and more Yandere Sans, plus some surprise guests+ more in upcoming chaptersss—-
> 
> Thank you 🖤🖤🖤

Mettaton watched the human from a distance, she walked down the street looking rather like a small child in an oversized cardigan and raincoat. Her dress was knee length and every once in awhile, she would pick up the hem, as she sloshed through the many puddles along the street.

Mettaton would be lying, if he denied that while he may have claimed he girl ordinary oe of little importance—he _had_ looked for her.

After that first day he had seen her with all the others..That startled bewildered look in her eyes. Her trembling limbs, and the way she tried to hide her feast.

Her innocence, was irresistible.

Yes. He had looked for her. But instead, she had come right to him in the end.

It seemed to him, that the girl was in a hurry now to go someplace. And her haste made her all the more oblivious to the tall monster following closely behind. She was walking alone.

Utterly defenseless, the perfect prey.

Though it was only early afternoon, the grey sky was filled with clouds still swollen with rain. The whole sky seemed to cast a foreboding shadow over the day, and thus the streets in this run down part of town were still pretty quiet.

This little human, Mettaton found—had quite an off putting aura. Causing him to hesitate. To watch her as if transfixed by some unseen force.

There was nothing obviously different about her, she was cute, maybe, an average girl. A human. Which made her weak. Impossibly fragile. Perhaps it was that gentle radiance of her soul.. He allowed himself to follow a bit closer still, picking up his pace slightly.

It’d be so easy to kill her.

Mettaton had killed others like her before..So why hesitate? So why not kill her now? Kill her and be done with it. And then the nagging tug in his mind would cease. Whatever it was about this girl, Mettaton found it harder and harder to deny the voice of his subconscious.

 _Just_ _kill_ _her_. _Stop_ _hesitating_. It hissed.

But that would be a waste of a perfectly good soul. It was with all these thoughts in his mind that he ended up walking right into the little human. Mettaton blinked, and found himselflooking down into those bewildered eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said, sounding equally surprised.

Mettaton actually opened his mouth to say something before he saw it. _**Her**_. Not just anyone, but her. Anger swelled through his body, searing through his chest, where his heart would be.

Hatred had clouded his view and after a moment, he realized it wasn’t _who_ , she was. No. It was who she reminded him of.

And that, was good enough reason to die.

Frisk landed roughly in the dirt of the alleyway. Her hands and knees took the brunt of the fall, and she could feel the asphalt stinging, skinning her palms and knees. She turned quickly with a gasp, to see the creature. Who up until now, had only stood still looking at her oddly. With what Frisk took to be a pained look. 

To think Frisk had almost asked if he had needed help. Ha what a joke.

Now he stalked towards her. The only expression on his face was determined rage. And he was headed for her with unnatural quickness. He was on her in an instant, pulling her up from the ground before slamming her back against a brick wall.

Mettaton easily pinned both of Frisk’s arms high above her head with a single movement. Despite how she kicked and struggled, his grip never loosened. In fact, the more she fought the tighter his hands seemed to clench around her wrists.

 _His_ _skin_ , _it’s so cold._

Frisk thought as Mettaton brought his other hand under Frisk’s chin. He grabbed her chin roughly, she could see his face now clearly. His eyes bore into hers, a deep violet color that burned dangerously.

 _I_ _know_ _him_. _He_ _was_ _with_ _Sans_ _that_ _day_.

Mettaton hated the pathetic girl in his hands— and the more he stared the more he realized his hatred.

“I never dreamed there’d be two of you.”

He hissed finally, talking through teeth that shone like pearls in the dark of the alleyway.

_Why is she still alive?_

Mettaton hated her, for her soft and beautiful skin. Skin that was warm. Skin that just ached to touch and be touched.. skin that could colorlovely, with a flush of blood...blood that a real, living heart pumped. And above all else.

What he wanted most.

A soul.

Mettaton wasn’t even aware himself that he was holding the knife. Until the girl gasped in horror, he had been in a complete trance. If she had looked scared before, now she looked horrified. Mettaton let the cold blade press against her soft cheek, tracing it lightly.

Frisk looked into the monster’s eyes. Insanity, had replaced he rage that had previously filled them.

_I’m going to die. He’s really going to kill me._

“Wait, please-“ Frisk’s head rocked hard against the brick wall, Mettaton’s open handed slap had nearly knocked her out.

Frisk let out a sob, as Mettaton let her sink to the ground momentarily. She could feel her lip cut open from Mettaton’s slap when she tasted iron in her mouth.

_Somebody, please help me._

Frisk’s screamed _,_ all rational thought paralyzed by fear.

 _Please_.

Mettaton crouched down, and gently caressed the cheek that was already blooming with a dark purple welt.

“ _Beautiful_.” Mettaton breathed, in the same voice one would use to admire a pretty flower. He traced her lip with his cold thumb.

I don’t want to die.

Sans.

.Frisk actually let herself believe he might be finished with her for one moment, before his eyes flickered back to that hysterical look once more.Mettaton brandished the knife close to Frisk’s throat this time, letting the metal sink in dangerously close.

_No use in screaming.._

_You’ll die before someone would hear you anyway._

Mettaton grabbed the knife, raising it slowly over his head. Frisk shut her eyes tightly not wanting to see the blade as it plunged down into her flesh.

But it never came.

There was a small gust of wind, then silence. Before she heard a voice shout, she opened her eyes to see Mettaton, still looking down at her a moment, before he himself noticing the spear that impaled his hand, pinning it to the brick wall above Frisk’s head. Both he and Frisk snapped their heads in the direction of the shout. The tall blue fish woman, stood grinning over at them.

“Well.. well, what have I caught here?”

Mettaton who looked more annoyed than in pain, simply smirked, and began to try to pull his hand out from the spear. Frisk took this opportunity to scramble away over to where Undyne stood.

“I was just going for a walk, and what do you know I run into something interesting like this— _very_ _interesting_.”

Mettaton still didn’t answer, he simply held his bleeding hand with a smirk. Mettaton could kill humans any day of the week, even armed they really posed no threat to him.

But Undyne... he was no match for her, even uninjured. His eyes darred wildly from Frisk to Undyne, as if he were weighing the risks.

Not now. There would be time for her later.

Mettaton would kill this human.

“Just what the fuck are you doing Mettaton? I think you’ve crossed the line this time.”

Mettaton looked at Frisk one more time, before he darted around the corner.

“ _Bastard_!” Undyne started after him, then stopped remembering Frisk.

”Shit. The human.”

She looked Frisk up and down, her clothes were soaked in dirt and mud, and she seemed to be pretty banged up. Undyne could see she was practically in tears now, and shaking uncontrollably either from shock or cold.

”C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Frisk followed after Undyne, finding it hard to keep up. Eventually after stopping a few times, the monster took pity on the small human and carried her the rest of the way....

 

....Undyne sighed watching the rain pour down from her apartment window. Down on the street below, rain washed over the sidewalks and cracked pavement. It looked like it would wash the whole street away. She half hoped it would too, along with this entire city and all it’s garbage. Whether that be humans.. or monsters.. or both.

Alphys sat in a small chair next to the bed. She was watching Frisk closely, she had passed out from shock and exhausted after the terrifying encounter no doubt. After giving her some medicine, she looked to be sound asleep. Now she could get started on patching up the wounds.

 

...Sans let his phone ring a few times before he saw who was calling. He clicked it on, the display read : Undyne.

“ **Hm?”**  Sans grumbled into the phone. He had just woken up from the first bit of sleep he had gotten in days,  since the fight he had with Frisk.

”Hey. Found something of yours.”

Sans couldn’t be sure exactly how he knew. His heart instantly skipped a beat at Undyne’s words.

He was on his way before he even hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be spending some time, going through my story an editing. But new chapter will be up in a few days! Thank you for your support!!
> 
> 900 hits?! I’m so happy!! ♥️ Y’all are the best!!!


	15. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/angsty chapter with some fluff :)   
> Sans might get another chance to win Frisk’s heart..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! Hey everyone! Here is an update to the story! I have another chapter in the works, i’m still deciding where exactly this story is going! I hope you enjoy!   
> Thank you for reading, and leaving feedback! It truly helps me as I continue to write! ♥️♥️  
> -F

Undyne hadn’t put her phone down, before she heard the urgent knocking on her front door. Sans. He had used magic to get here nearly instantly. 

Undyne opened the door causing Sans to nearly crash into her. He looked exhausted, and she wondered briefly if this was due to the heavy use of his magic or perhaps something to do with the tiny human fast asleep in her bed.

” **Where** **is** **she**?” Sans words came out in pants, he looked around frantically before starting into the house. Sans could feel his soul trembling as his heart fought to beat out of his chest. 

 **There** **must** **be** **something** **wrong**.

These past few days away from Frisk, had been agony. Torture. And Sans had begun to think he would never see her again, never speak to her. If he was already crazy now.. the thought he would never again be near her was enough to break him.

He had finally found her. 

So losing her completely now, in some horrible way.. it would be too cruel right?

 _Right_?

Undyne put an arm out to stop Sans but he easily pushed past her. 

“Sans, what the fuck you’re acting like a damn addict. The girl is fine, she’s in the bedroom with Alphys.”

This time Undyne stepped in front of Sans completely barring his way.

”What’s going on Sans?” She growled.

Sans looked at Undyne, not attempting to his the pained look on his face. 

“ **I’d** **like** **to** **know** **that** **myself**.”

Outside the rain had begun to fall heavily outside once again. Through the open window the low roar of thunder in the distance could be heard. Just another summer rainstorm.

Sans took a deep breath, and tried to speak after a moment.

” **What** **happened?** ”

“ I was out walking earlier, hear a noise coming from behind an old building, and found your girl there. Mettaton, he was.. he was roughing her up, seemed like he was going to kill her.. he had a knife... his eyes.. they were crazy..”

A million horrific possibilities flashed through Sans’ mind as he tried to process Undyne’s words.

_**Mettaton?**  _

Sansground his teeth together. 

 _Him_? There was only one thing Sans could think of that Mettaton would want from a human. Sans saw him, holding Frisk down, as his hands all over her body. The image burned his soul, causing him physical pain. 

“It was like he lost his mind.”

 **Yeah? Well** **so** **have** **I**.

Him _touching_ her was bad enough, and if Undyne hadn’t come ...Sans couldn’t even bare to finish that thought. It would drive him insane if he did. Already he was turning to walk back out the door.

He’d find Mettaton. Search the whole fucking city if he had to.

He’d find him. And destroy him, not being satisfied until every part of him was burnt, and broken. Until he was ash beneath his feet.

Oh yes. He’d suffer dearly.

That is. If Alphys hadn’t poked her head out of the door just then.

”She’s awake now—Oh! Sans!” Alphys looked surprised to see Sans standing there in the hallway, had she not heard them?

Sans felt his soul pull his entire body, as if a magnetic force drove him towards his human. Walking in as quietly as he could in his highly agitated state, Sans found her sitting up in the bed.

When Frisk heard the door open again, she turned her head away from the window. 

“ **Frisk**.”

Though his soul quivered with joy when he saw Frisk’s eyes widen when she saw him standing there—the feeling quickly was replaced with the familiar possessive rage that greedily wrapped around his heart.

Sans saw it. The dark angry mark across Frisk’s cheek. The scratch under her eye socket, a few bruises around her neck.. hands.

Hands on her body.

Not his hands. 

Someone else’s.

And they had hurt her. The one he loved.

His mind broke through his dark thoughts when she wrapped two small arms around. And slowly, cautiously as not to hurt her further, Sans let his arms fold the small human he loved into his chest..

” **I’m** **so** **glad** **you’re** **okay**..”

 

 

 

 

...Frisk didn’t remember falling asleep. Last night’s events had seemed so far away, almost dreamlike. But upon waking and rubbing her face to find it still very much bruised and sore confirmed this was not true.

Not to mention her surprise to find herself again waking up in San’s room. Frisk woke up feeling the warmth and weight of something next to her in bed.

She reached out an arm without opening her eyes. Something warm, and smooth met her hand. Frisk rolled over to find herself inches away from the face of a sleeping Sans. 

He was fully dressed, and looked as if he had fallen asleep simply sitting there on the bed. Sans stirred slightly in his sleep at her touch. Frisk watched him for awhile, the soft sound of his breathing, it was comforting somehow.. relaxing.. and soon she began to doze off again herself.

When she awoke again, the sky was bright and overcast indicated that it was later in the morning. Frisk looked at the other side of the bed. Gone. Then sitting up she looked for Sans around the room. _Gone_.

 _I_ _wonder_ _where_ _he_ _went_..

 _It’s_ _raining_ _again_.

 “Sans..”

” **Hm**?”

Frisk nearly jumped at the voice that was so close to her ear. Sans had appeared on the other side of the bed arms folded over his head.

 _God_ , _I_ _hate_ _when_ _he_ _does_ _that_. _Did_ he hear me? No way.

Sans smiled, leaning back against the headboard.

“ **So**.. **Did** **you** **sleep** **well**..?” Frisk could see the slight blush creep onto Sans’ face.

Frisk herself, suddenly felt self conscious sitting there in Sans’ bed. 

“Yes..”

 _Very_ _well_ , _actually_..

“ **You** **know**. **It’s** **awfully** **rainy** **out**..”

 _Why_ _is_ _he_ _looking_ _at_ _me_ _like_ _that_?

 _Why_ _does_ _my_ _heart_ _keep_ _beating_ _like_ _this_. 

“ **You** **should** **stay** **here** **with** **me**. **All** **day**.”

Frisk crossed her arms, and swung her legs over the bed.

_Don’t you dare give in to him. He might have apologized for the other day, but you shouldn’t let him off the hook so easily._

Frisk peeked over her shoulder at Sans who offered a playful wink.

 _Bastard_.

” **C’mon Bunny, I know you don’t work today..”**

_What?! How’d he—that stalking little—_

Frisk rolled her eyes and stayed sat on the edge of Sans’ bed, arms folded.

” **Fine**. **How** **about** , **this** —“

Sans wrapped two large arms around Frisk and pulled her over into him. Sans buried his face in the back of Frisk’s head. She was so soft, so warm, so small..

Sans watched the little human’s eyes grow heavy as she laid her head against his chest. She was attempting to fight off sleep, and losing.

Once she rolled over, deep in sleep. Sans inched himself towards her, so that he could wrap an arm around her waist. There he too began to drift off into sleep again.

As long as the rain lasted, they could stay like this.

How much, Sans wished it could be days.. weeks.. forever..

But today at least, with the rain pouring down steadily outside, she could really be his.

All his.

 

 

 


	16. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one:
> 
> Me: Lemme just ruin my story with a bunch of shiiit. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so very much taking time to leave kudos and comments. As always, please enjoy the chapter! ^^
> 
> -F

The next time Sans woke he found Frisk’s face merely inches from his own. Despite her being completely passed out from sleep, a blush still burned his skeletal face.

As if she could sense him staring at her, even in sleep, Frisk moved her head down further onto Sans’ chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 **H** - **holy** **shit.** **She’s** **clinging** **to** **me**.

Sans’ heart was hammering so loudly in his chest, he worries momentarily if the noise would somehow wake her. He wanted so badly to kiss her. Anywhere. _Everywhere_. He sat up a bit so that Frisk was craddled in the crook of his arm.

 **Can** **we** **just** **stay** **like** **this** **forever?**

If only that were possible. If it were, she’d never leave him, he’d never let her get hurt, or sad or lost or—no one would ever take her from him.

 _Ever_.

Sans heard the sound of his bedroom door creaking open slightly and Papyrus thrust his head into the room.

”SANS IT’S NEARLY 3 IN THE AFTERNOON WHAT ARE YOU—AAGH!!”

Papyrus blushed when he caught sight of someone in the bed with Sans. He threw a hand over his eyes dramatically as he turned his head away.

”WHA- A-ARE YOU DECENT—OH—IT’S THE HUMAN!”

“ **Shh** , **bro** **you’ll** **wake** **her** **up**.” Sans whispered lightly, looking over at Frisk who was starting to stir again.

”Mmh” Frisk lifted her head up, and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? Where was she?she looked around to see Papyrus peering down curiously at her.

_Oh right: Sans had taken me  to his place last night._

_”_ **Mornin’ kid.”** His voice rumbled close to her ear. Sans was propped up looking at her with an unreadable expression. His arm was still around her.Had he been holding her like his all night? Frisk couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so deeply— flushed at the thought. She wiped her mouth to find she had even drooled a little bit.

 _How_ _embarrassing_.

“ I-IT’S SO NiCE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, LITTLE FRISK HUMAN.”

Why did Papyrus keep stuttering and looking at them curiously. He seemed to be nervous or embarrassed slightly.. All they had done was sleep.

 _Together_.

In Sans’ bed, as close as lovers.

”HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” Papyrus’ brows knit together in a look of worry. 

”Er.. uhm, it’s kinda a long story..”

“OH! RIGHT, GRILLBY WANTED TO TALK TO YOU BOTH DOWNSTAIRS.”

Downstairs the bar looked very different in the light of day. All the chairs were flipped up onto the tables or pushed in neatly. The wood surfaces shone brilliantly as if Grillby had personally polished each and every piece. Frisk glanced at the grey sky out the front window of the bar. The The rain had stopped again, yet dark grey clouds still hung over the city.

Grillby had just hung up the phone when the three entered the room.

”Frisk,” Grillby said warmly by way of greeting. “Thank goodness you’re alright.”

Frisk felt her face flush again, feeling the sting of the scratch under her eye. She turned her head, trying to hide it slightly, it felt slightly foreign to.. well to have everyone so watchful, so.. _caring_..

“Thank you so much for caring about me.” Frisk tried to keep her voice light.

Sans winced watching Frisk hold her cheek gently or touch it from time to time. Any movement, and indication of pain made his soul sear with hatred for his love’s assailant.

No one could take her away from him.

And how dare someone like Mettaton think he could.

His rage fizzled slightly when Frisk looked over at Sans and smiled. And despite his desire to tear apart the city looking for Mettaton and killing any and everyone else who might stand in his way.. Sans smiled back easily at his little human. 

“I have some information, you all should know,” Grillby began, glancing at Sans who shot him a worried look over Frisk’s head.

”I know this might be hard, and please forgive me Frisk. I know you have just gone through a horrid experience— I tell you this, so that we may know how to proceed from here.”

“It’s okay.” Frisk said after a moment. 

Sans placed a hand on her shoulder. Frisk could see the worried look of his dark sockets. 

“ **Y’sure** **kid?** ”

“Mhm.” Frisk smiled, determined.

”This Mettaton fellow.. had quite a long standing reputation. I did some digging and found a piece of information that is especially interesting..”

”..He was paid.”

” **Paid!**   **By** **who??!!** ” Sans growled, feeling his hatred deepen. 

”That part I am still trying to piece together..”

Then to Frisk, “Young Lady, do you know of anyone who would wish to harm you?”

Frisk despite her determination to remain brave, felt her heart falter a beat.

She thought of Mettaton’s eyes..crazy and filled with bloodlust. His inhuman speed and strength. 

Why did he want to hurt her? She didn’t know. He would have killed her, in fact he almost had.

_I never dreamed there’d be two of you._

_What did he mean by that?_

Friskshook her head, unsure if she was answering her own silent question or Grillby’s.

“Hm. Perhaps it’s not that simple. However I happen to know an increasing number of humans are disappearing in these parts.. and it wouldn’t be far fetched to pin a percentage of those on Mettaton and other’s like him..” Grillby rubbed his chin thoughtfully a moment.

”WELL, THEN CAN WE KEEP HER HERE WITH US??” Papyrus piped up, standing up from his chair.

“WE CAN’T LET FRISK GET HURT ANYMORE!”

” **I agree. We can’t afford to be too careful. We need to protect her.”**

“Stay? You mean like live here with you?” 

“I’m in favor of this. Frisk, please know our doors are open to you. We won’t force you. But I do believe it would be in your best interest to—“

”NYEH HEH HEH!!!! WE’LL KEEP YOU SAFE HUMAN!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU ARE OUT OF HARM’S WAY!!”

” **Heh** , **you** **know** **this** **ain’t** **a** **game** **right**?” Sans chuckled warmly at his younger brother’s optimism.

”OF COURSE!! I WOULD RISK LIFE AND LIMB TO KEEP THIS FAIR HUMAN SAFE!”

” **Heh** ,  **Agreed**.”

.....Sans was ashamed to admit it, but he was more than overjoyed that his little human would have little choice but to stay with them. Now Frisk would be with him, now he could keep her safe. This thought gave him a little hope, and quelled his anxiety for his failure to protect her.

Sans watched Frisk with a swelling in his heart and soul. This little human, that he loved so fast, and so much—was becoming everything to him. San’s Soul pounded against his chest with longing. He wanted her, he _needed_ her.

**No** **matter** **what**. **I’ll** **never** **leave** **you**..

” **I’ll** **always** **be** **there**.” 

“Hm?” Frisk looked up from packing.

” **I** - **ah**... **well**. **I** **just** **wanted** **to** **apologize** **for** **all** **the** **trouble** **I’ve** **brought** **on** **you** , **you** **don’t** **deserve** **this** —“

**What** **am** **I** **trying** **to** **say?** **Why** **can’t** **I** **say** **the** **right** **words**?

” **I** **never** — **meant** **for** **things** **to** **get** **this** way. Believe me kid, I am as strong willed and stubborn as they come.. But you..You just break me Frisk.”

Sans bent down slightly so that he could cup Frisk’s face in his boney palm.

“ **I’m** **sorry**. **I** **just** **can’t** **stay** **away** **from** **you** **I** —“

”I don’t want you to.”

Sans’ eyes glowed in shock, as Frisk stepped closer and ran a hand down Sans’ Chest. Sans’   felt his soul thud against his chest.

”I don’t ever want you to leave,”  Frisk buried  her head into Sans chest. 

“You, Papyrus and Napstablook.. Alphys, Undyne And Grillby—you’re the first friends i’ve ever had. My life wouldn’t ever be the same without you. So please.. never leave, okay?”

” **Bunny**..” Sans soul fluttered as her small arms wrapped around him. Pressed her into him gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

**Thank** **you**. 

 

 

 

 

....Deep in the heart of the city, on the roof top of  a dilapidated building, sat a brooding Mettaton. After the run in with Undyne he had more or less gone into hiding. His hand really did ache, Mettaton groaned holding his injured hand. Who would have thought that the human had such powerful friends? That fish bitch’s spear had left a huge hole in the middle of his palm. 

Humiliation.

Pain.

He could only think of one thing. 

The girl.

She’d pay. 

The phone rang several times before a very nervous voice answered “H-hello..?”

”The Doctor.” Mettaton demanded curtly.

”Right away S-sir..”

Mettaton listened to the silence on the other end of the line before a familiar voice boomed through the receiver.

” _Speak_ .”

He would get rid of her. Forever.

Mettaton’s lips turned up in a smile that was little more than a sneer.

”I found Chara.”

 

 

 


	17. Blood & Tears pt1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yay! This is a longer chapter! Lots of dialogue in this and next Chapter! Thinking of changing the pace of this story soon—hmm.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ^<^  
> -F

The next morning Frisk again awoke in Sans’ bed. In the night,despite her best efforts, she had waken with her head on Sans’ chest and an arm wrapped around him tightly. Luckily this time he was still asleep, and unable to see the burning red of her face.

Sans had taken off his jacket, and now Frisk sat staring at him curiously. Usually his head and hands were really the only parts of his body she could ever see.

Now without his fluffy jacket, the bones of his arms were in plain sight. She knew she shouldn’t be too surprised at the sight of his skeletal body. And her blush deepened in slight shame that she was staring.

 _That’s_ _just what I look like under my skin, right?_

_Maybe we aren’t so different after all.._

She pulled the blanket back up around Sans after getting up from the bed. Frisk padded across the room to the bedroom door. The hallway was bright with sunlight, and Frisk could hear thesounds of the busy morning streets through one of the windows as she passed.

Frisk wandered over to the small desk that stood in the corner of the livingroom. A framed picture was the only thing that adorned its shiny wooden surface. Frisk realized it was also the only picture she had seen in the entire house. It appeared faded with age, and had many creases on it.

Looking closer, it appeared to have been torn then, hastily taped back together. In the photo stood three figures. Even though he appeared much smaller  Frisk almost immediately recognized Sans. He stood on the right , holding the hand of a much smaller figure, a small skeleton that despite appearing little more than a small child had a confident smile which made Frisk think of Papyrus—it _was_ Papyrus!

Frisk couldn’t hold back the smile that formed on her lips. She never thought she would be staring af baby pictures of Sans and Papyrus.They were both adorable—but—who was that taller figure standing with his hand on Sans’ shoulder?

He was tall and slender, and wore glasses on a face that much like the younger skeletal brothers, lacked many features. Frisk found him handsome, and his eyes had a look of shrewd intelligence.

He stood proudly behind the two younger skeletons, in a dark uniform.

Frisk turned her head as she heard the sound of Papyrus who was just opening his bedroom door.

He seemed to be muttering softly to himself, busy with something, until he saw her. That ever so confident grin took over his expression and came over to her.

”Papyrus, who is that?” Frisk pointed to the figure.

”AH, THAT IS MY ELDEST BROTHER, WING DINGS.”

Papyrus said, his voice was high with pride. He picked up the framed picture and polished it slightly with his hand.

”You have another brother??”

”YES. BUT HE’S STILL IN THE UNDERGROUND..”

Papyrus one who was usually very talkative trailed off and  Frisk could see a thoughtful look on his face as he gently put the picture back down.

 _Wing Dings.. I wonder what happened to him.._ Frisk thought, though she didn’t dare ask aloud. It was odd that Sans hadn’t mentioned him before.

“‘ **Mornin** ’.”

Sans was standing in the doorway looking at them both. His sockets were dark as if he too were in deep thought. A characteristic that made his face all the more hard for Frisk to read. But judging by his body language he seemed tense..

”GOOD MORNING BROTHER, YOU’RE UP RATHER EARLY.” Papyrus commented.

 

..Grillby had set both Papyrus and Sans to work almost immediately that morning. Frisk sat at the bar watching Papyrus more or less drag Sans around the room, in attempt to get him to work. Sans grumbled every step of the way

The door opened and in walked Alphys and Undyne.

“Heya.” Undyne waved.

”Why, Undyne, Alphys, it’s rather good to see you.” Grillby smiled motioning for them to sit down at the bar.

“ **What are you two doing here so early? Party’s tomorrow.”**

Undyne rolled her eyes.“Sheesh, it’s a public place and we’re paying customers.”

“ **We’re not even open yet.”** Sans grumbled looking from her muddy boots, to the floor he had just swept for the third time.

Undyne ignored Sans, sipping her soda loudly.

”Actually Sans, we were out and _Undyne_ kept mentioning that we should stop in to see how Frisk was.”

Her sudden intake of breath made Undyne cough.

“Wha-what?! It—wasn’t my idea to come here!!” She sputtered between coughs.

Alphys winked at Frisk behind Undyne’s back.

Sans grinned leaning on the broom.

” **Jeez, all the way over here to check on a _human_? How _thoughtful_ of you Undyne.” **Sans teased.

“I-I-I..”

”UNDYNE, YOUR FACE IS TURNING RED! ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING?? I AM CERTIFIED IN CPR, IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE!!”

Alphys put a hand to her mouth to keep from giggling. 

“Well- _well_ maybe take better care of your _girlfriend_ so she wouldn’t need to be saved!!”

Undyne had nearly stood up from her seat. Her blush had turned her face nearly purple.

“Uhm Undyne..” Frisk began afraid of upsetting the fish monster even more.

”Thank you for saving me.” Undyne looked over with a slight scowl still on her face. She looked away quickly and folded her arms over her chest.

Alphys nudged her in the side slightly.

”Er..uhm..No problem.” She mumbled still looking away, though Frisk could see a tiny smile on her face...

 

 

.....“You sure about this one?” Frisk turned in the mirror feeling a bit ridiculous, truth be told, standing in an evening dress that seemed to her a tad flashy. Papyrus looked up from the magazine he was flipping through. The human looked.. well— Words were floating in his mind, but none of them seemed to form on his tongue.

Speech was impossible as long as he was staring at the human, he could feel is mouth go dry. How odd..He should say something, shouldn’t he? Nod his head approvingly, yet all he could do was go on sitting there frozen for a long moment.

Though he had been flipping through a magazine filled with various glamour shots of human supermodels—to him, Frisk standing there with a slight flush on her cheeks, looked so _right_. So perfect. When she turned those curious eyes on him, imploring him to say something once more, he felt his heart beat jump in his chest momentarily bringing him back to reality.

 

“H-HUMAN, YOU LOOK MOST PULCHRITUDINOUS!!” Papyrus grinned, but even to his own ears his voice sounded slightly strained. For some reason he couldn’t find the right words to say. But when she smiled brightly at his compliment, he felt a warmth spread throughout his chest.

For as long as he lived. He would remember this moment. It would be stored away in his soul, in a special place. And later, when he was alone, he would think back on this special moment with the human.

He would wonder just what this odd feeling he got when this human was around was. It wasn’t just because she was wearing a pretty dress..And it wasn’t just today either. Papyrus sat puzzling over what he could have missed.

He did find the human nice to look at, _beautiful_ even. But he would never dare utter this aloud. For fear he might upset the human somehow.. and also—there was the obvious fact that his brother was falling in love with this human.

Papyrus wondered, was Frisk falling in love with Sans?

Papyrus stared harder at the Frisk, as if it would help him find his answer. Since Papyrus rarely used magic, and his being much weaker than Sans.The taller skeletal brother had taken to walking most everywhere he needed to go. But in doing so, so often, Frisk discovered he knew such a great deal about most of the places they passed by on the way home.

Bakeries, Cafes, Charcuteries, and bookstores. Papyrus had a comment for nearly each place he pointed to. Which were good, bad, overpriced or inexpensive. And with every question she asked, Frisk found Papyrus opening up. He seemed genuinely happy to talk to someone, and Frisk was completely happy to listen..

And for Papyrus that was enough.

 

 

..That night Frisk sat the bar with Grillby. Sans and Papyrus had gone off to gather a few items for tomorrow’s Solstice Party.

”Grillby can I ask you something?”

”Of course, my dear.” 

Grillby and Frisk were folding paper flowers out of colorful crepe paper.

“Do you know anything about Wing Dings?”

Grillby’s fiery hands stopped moving.

”Hmm.” He looked thoughtful as he leaned against the counter.

”Papyrus, told me he and Sans had an another brother..Er..before they came to the surface..Papyrus was going to say something—I think—but then Sans came in and he got all quiet..”

Frisk played with the folded flower nervously.

“Did, something happen to him..?”

Grillby nodded his head slowly, “You could say that, I suppose..”

“It’s a sad story Frisk, and one that I feel like even I don’t know the entirety of..”

He trailed off, letting the flower fall from his palm.

“Well,” he began after a minute, “I’m sure you’ve noticed that monsters who have come from the Underground aren’t usually welcomed here.”

Frisk nodded grabbing another piece of colored paper.

”It’s just the same for Humans that end up in the Underground.. they would probably be treated with similar prejudice.”

“Do you know of any humans ever going to the Underground?” 

“A few over the years, and after the War almost not a one..” Grillby spoke, his voice lower this time.

“At one point, I worked with Wing Dings..”

You actually met him??” Frisk’s eyes grew wide, as she thought of the mysterious stoic looking figure  in the faded photo.

Grillby nodded, “Yes. He was at one time, a good friend of mine. And so, that is how I first his two brothers..”

”..Of course that was nearly ten years ago.. Gosh.”

Grillby rubbed his head with a chuckle.

 _So_ _it_ _really_ _was_ _true_ _what_ _they_ _say_ —time really does fly. Grillby thought sadly.

 _Days_ _gone_ _by_..

”Yes, ten years ago. It was during the height of the conflict between the Humans and Monsters, the Undergroud was a chaos—everyone was starving and if you were’t starving you would be dead or dying...”

Grillby shuddered continuing. “It was.. a very difficult time. Wings and I, we found a way through the barrier—we were helping others escape to the Surface, until we were discovered..”There was a long pause as Grillby took swig from his glass.

He swirled his drink absentmindedly as he continued.

”We were discovered—and we had to make a choice. Run or stay and fight. One night a few days before it happened, Wings showed up at my door with those two kids. He told me, Asgore had some work for him, says he has to go away for a few days...”

Asgore..” Frisk echoed the name quietly, Why did it seem so familiar?

“Wing Dings must’ve known something I didn’t. He never came back. A week later I have the Royal police at my door. We left that night. I hid the kids.... I still understand it to this day.. but something told me, that they were there looking for Sans and Papyrus.. but they were just kids.. it made no sense..”grillby trailed off, mumbling to himself more so than to Frisk.

”Sorry.” He spoke looking down at his half finished drink.A very long, and complicated answer to your question Frisk.” He smiled, but his voice seemed still faraway in his thoughts. Grillby sat up, and poured out his drink.

”This is why I never drink brandy.. it makes me ramble.”

Grillby glanced across the room at the clock, the bar was empty except for a table of three people in the corner quietly playing cards.

He leaned across the table his voice just above a whisper.

“Papyrus was at that time too young to really remember Wing Dings. But Sans..he may pretend not to. But I know he resents his brother for abandoning them. He almost never talks about those days.”

Frisk watched Grillby string the paper flowers, like streamers from the ceiling. She smiled thinking of the two little skeleton boys in the old picture.

Her heart was happy that Grillby had watched over them as if they were his own, as if they were family.

 


	18. Blood & Tears pt 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short angst chapter—I am working on the next part which is slightly longer :) enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Yikes. Back after a bit of a break. I was having major writer’s block/ tons of long hours at work! But I am feeling inspired and now know where I wanna take this story!
> 
> I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! :)   
> -F

_You are broken and cannot be fixed.._

_Your soul is tainted.._

Sans sat up, the darkness around him felt like a thick veil—so thick that even his eyes, which were far more keen than a human’s—still could not make out anything around him.

Wherever he was, he was alone. And yet. There came a voice from nowhere, that seemed to surround him in the pitch blackness. He sat still and listened..

Whose voice was it..?

This fate you’ll never escape.

Did you really think you could?

The voice chuckled, taking on a cruel and mocking tone.

Sans stood slowly, and felt around in the dark for some time before reaching a wall. From there he continued walking, with his hand firmly pressed against the it for guidance. He was helpless, and blind—he could feel his energy sapped with every step he took. Helpless.

Where was he going? It felt like every step in the darkness was leading him deeper into it’s depth. Was it somehow growing even darker? No, Impossible.

_You are broken._

_When will you learn?_

This voice was...familiar. It made his heart flutter in an uncomfortable way. Against better judgement and ignoring the frantic beating in his chest, Sans continued on. After all, where else could he go? If he turned back, he’d certainly get lost, this had to be the way out..

Sans followed the path awhile longer before coming to an abrupt end, a wall blocking him from venturing further.

A dead end.. no. A _door_? Sans pushed against it desperate to see something, _anything_ besides the darkness that seemed to be pressing against him, suffocating him. His limbs felt odd, heavy like lead.

He stumbled out into a wide field. Had he been underground ? Sans eyes adjusted to the light from the full moon quickly. Everything seemed so bright and clear, tall grasses swayed in the night’s breeze, the landscape dotted with white flowers that smelled sweetly.

The breeze brushed his cheekbones, a wave of warm floral air. It was peaceful, and serene. Sans could see two figures in the distance. A taller figure and a much smaller figure embracing.

All at once Sans was running. The warm feeling gone, replaced with cold dread.

Sans ran as quickly through the field as he could. Stopping when he was near enough to see whoever it was.

Wing Dings—His tall, dark and slender figure was unmistakable—even after all these years. He stood looking down at the face of the small human in his arms. He brushed her face gently—with as much tenderness as a lover. He wore a contented and peaceful smile.

This was the face of the kind older brother he remembered as a kid. To see it now, twisted his heart in a strange way. 

In his arms with her small arms snaked around his waist, was Frisk. Her face was buried into his chest, but even without seeing it he knew it was her.

“ **Wings**.”

Wing Dings looked over at Sans, his kind smile transforming into an amused grin. In a swift movement his hand materialized a sharp knife.

Sans’ heart lerched into his throat.

“ **NOO**!!”

Already Sans could see the dark red stain surrounding the edge of the blade as his brother plunged it through Frisk.

He watched with silent horror as her form went limp, and fell from Wing Dings’ arms.

He watched it fall with that same twisted up smile,before his eyes met Sans’.

Sans dove at his brother’s feet gathering up his beloved human who lay dead, blood gushing from the sharp knife in her body.

“ **Frisk**. **Oh** **God**. **No**. **Please** **don’t** **die** —” Sans blubbered between sobs.

_This is all your fault. You know._

“ **What**.. **wh** - **Why** **would** **you**..” Sans’ words were interrupted by choking sobs that shook his whole body.

Frisk’s blood felt warm running over his hands. Sans felt like he was going to be sick.

” _Why_?” Wing Dings echoed bemused.

“It was either _**her**_ or us. Don’t you get it?”

“Why are you fighting this?This is how it is supposed to be..”

Sans shook his head, clutching his beloved.

”You and I. We’re just alike, _understand_?”

“I’m the only one who truly understands you Sans..”

“ **No**. **You** — **you** **killed** **Frisk**. **I** **would** **never** **hurt** **her** **ever** **I** —“

 **I** **love** **her**.

“But Sans, can’t you see..”

”You’re the one holding the knife..”

Sans opened his eyes, his fist was clutching the bloodstained knife that was plunged deep in Frisk’s chest.

Sans shot upright, the covers falling off the bed. His ragged breathing was loud in the quiet room. Was he back inside that tunnel? No. Light from the window poured into the room, _his_ room.

Home—It was just a dream. He looked over at the sleeping Frisk in bed beside him. The blankets around her were pulled up to her chin, Sans watched Frisk a long moment. Before he slowly, reached out a hand to brush her forehead with his finger tips.

She was really there, alright.

She was alive, she was safe.

 

Sans exhaled, leaning back against the pillows. His heartbeat had slowed a pace.

“Sans.”

Frisk’s voice came slightly muffled from under the blanket.

”Are you um—alright?”

Sans smiled, even in this darkness of his room he could see the concern on her face as she sat up to look at him.

She cared about him.

That knowledge made his soul flutter. He longed to reach out and touch her again. She was close enough that he could feel the warmth from her body.

So close..

” **Y** - **Yeah** **Kid**. **No** **worries** — **just** **a** **bad** **dream**.”

 

 

 

 

 _Just_ _a_ _dream_.. _Do_ _you_ _really_ _believe_ _that_?

 

 

 


End file.
